Game On!
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: No.5 in Triple Threat-Monique and Felix have finally decided to tie the know and the Possibles couldn't be happier. But when Felix disappears a week after the proposal, it falls to Kim and Shego Possible and their apprentice Gracie to save the day. Can they find the missing gamer? Will Monique be a widow before being a wife? The Game is afoot! (Pun intended lol)
1. Ch1: Wedding Bells

"Uh…everybody…if I could have your attention please?"

_What a party this turned out to be,_ Kim thought to herself as she took a sip of her glass of iced tea. He had FINALLY gotten the nod! It had been a dream come true for Felix Renton when he had gotten hired as a programmer and writer for Bethesda Games right out of college. There he had succeeded in making a sizable reputation for himself, collaborating on and managing the production of a number of hit video games. When word had begun floating around that Bethesda was considering Felix as a candidate to fill the newly opened creative manager position? Well Kim didn't know many of the people in Felix's field but she could think of no one more deserving. That made it even better news when Felix got confirmation that he had gotten the job.

Ron had been so proud of his friend and gaming partner that The Lotus Blades had been shut down the next day for a celebration party in Felix's honor. Kim, Shego, and the girls showed up immediately after the girls got out of school so they could help decorate. Gracie, Zoey, and Emily absolutely adored Felix, and not just because he was their Aunt Monique's long-time boyfriend. Felix and Uncle Ron ensured that the Possible girls never had a shortage of gameage. They were probably just as excited as Felix because his promotion likely meant they'd be getting first dibs on new games.

Anyway, the group had caught Felix completely by surprise. Had Felix not been in a wheelchair, he likely would've fallen off his feet in shock. The twins had made a big "Congratulations Felix' banner that Felix had loved and everyone seemed to quickly get caught up in having a good time. The party had settled into a good groove when Felix had called for everyone's attention.

"Listen, I want to thank you all for this wonderful party. Ron, Kim, you guys caught me completely by surprise," Felix drove his wheelchair out from under the table and to the other side where Monique was sitting. "You two and the most beautiful woman I've ever known have made this a truly wonderful day." Good grief, every time Felix looked at Monique the pair got this smitten love sick look. Was that what the girls complained about with her and Eme? "Monique Sharon Harper, for going on thirteen years now, we've had one fantastic adventure after another. Not "Kim and Shego" adventures but adventures none the less."

Felix's hand had snaked into his pocket and he appeared to be playing with some…wait a minute! All this talk about "adventures" and…was Felix really…?

Felix's hand tightened and began to draw the "object" out. "We've had each other's backs for through every trial and come out on top. With this promotion, I see us being very secure for years to come. I…I've been putting this off long enough." He held up a powder blue ring box and Monique's breath caught. He was going to DO it! After thirteen years, Felix was finally going to ask Monique to marry him. He slowly held up the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Kim turned to Ron and mouthed "Did you know about this?" Blast it, all Ron did was wink.

The silence in the restaurant was utterly deafening. All eyes were on Monique and she only had eyes for the ring in Felix's hand. She looked as if she'd forgotten how to put words together.

"Yes." The word was faint but Kim could just make it out. Thankfully she got louder from there. "FELIX RENTON, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Without warning, she threw herself out of her chair and onto Felix's lap, wrapping her arms around her new husband.

With a loud cheer, what was already a festive party became a mad celebration.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" Kim let out a screech as she and Shego descended on the newly engaged couple. The BFFs embraced each other and Monique held up the ring. Felix had good taste in rings, a spankin Brilliant Cut diamond surrounded by sapphires, Monique's birthstone and favorite gem. And it looked positively stellar on Monique's slender fingers.

"Girlfriend, did you know about this?" Monique accused, staring straight into her BFF'S eyes. Monique prided herself on always being able to read her friend. She boasted that the only one better at it was Shego.

"Are you kidding? Talk to the gaming buddy," Kim laughed and flashed a mock glare at Ron. Stoppable gave his usually attempt at innocence though his ability to hide his guilt was downright sad. "Felix, I'm so happy for the two of you! I'm so happy you're finally going to tie the knot."

"Definitely not as happy as I am that she said yes," Felix leaned over and pulled his new fiancé close to him.

After the younger Possibles and Stoppable got to voice their congratulations at their new soon to be Aunt Monique and Uncle Felix, the conversation quickly turned to wedding plans. The first thing was Monique's insistence that Kim, Shego, and Yori HAD to be her bride's maids…or matrons in this case. All three were more than honored to oblige. Ron of course would be the Best Man; no question there. Ron and Felix had expected that to be it for the planning at this point but the womenfolk kept right on going, talking color schemes for dresses, a theme for the wedding, and so on and so forth. Ron couldn't help but feel a disturbance in the force based on what he was seeing. Kim…Shego…his wife…and Monique…all organizing a wedding together? Make no mistake; heads were likely going to roll in the months to come.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Gracie Possible marched out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Does Felix OWN Bethesda or something?"

As soon as summer hit and the teenage Possible was looking at her first year of high school, Gracie had been pounding the pavement looking for her first part-time job. Uncle Ron had actually been a little offended that she hadn't come directly to him. Whether that offense was REAL or not…who knew with that goof? Still, she loved her uncle and had been eager to start her new job as a waitress at The Lotus Blades. When she'd heard that Felix had gotten a promotion at Bethesda games and Uncle Ron needed extra help for the party…why not? Mom and Momma were going to be there anyway so she might as well pick up a few bucks. She quickly saw everyone gathered around Aunt Monique and Felix like he had just…wait…was that…?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," AUNT MONIQUE WAS GETTING MARRIED! "CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS!"

Gracie made a bee line for her aunt and hugged her tight. This was so cool! The ring was so beautiful. She absolutely could NOT wait for the wedding. She was going to wear a beautiful gown and Billy was going to wear a nice suit and…Aunt Monique was going to look so absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown.

"Thanks Graceland," Monique patted the teenager on the back. "Speak of; I got need of a favor. If it's okay with the 'rents, how'd you like to be my junior maid of honor?"

She was going to…? Aunt Monique wanted her to…? Puppy dog pout set to full and targets acquired. She gave Mom and Momma her best sad puppy dog pout. Grandma said this was Mom's punishment for all the years she'd pulled the same thing. Mom and Momma looked at each other and nodded their approval. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She was going to get to wear a bride's maid dress. She was going to get to dance with Billy. AHHHHHHHH!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The complex was quiet as the grave, just the way Sergei liked it. With all the goodies that this place was supposed to hold, you'd have thought that they would've invested more than a dozen average rent-a-cops, even for night security. Even on a bad day, Sergei's team could take out a building full of these amateurs; but only a dozen? This was almost going to be fun; in and out with the package and then that sweet paycheck.

"Okay, take out the two at the front gate," Sergei whispered into his headset. "But remember…ZERO residual presence."

The tranc darts were completely silent. Through his binoculars, Sergei could see the pair drop to the ground. The assault team moved in, securing the two unconscious guards and began hacking the lock on the gate. They had to be inside within two minutes.

"Making our insertion now."

The five man assault team marched in and disappeared from sight. What Sergei wouldn't give for a thermal imaging system! His men were well trained and could pull off the job but Sergei liked knowing what was going on. He liked being in control. With this next job, the organization would be able to make that kind of an investment. But first they had to actually secure the package. Based on their time table, the team should be ready to make their entrance into the building.

"Cut power to the complex on my mark. Three…Two…One…Kill it!"

The entire complex went dark. Reports were radioed back at minute intervals, all good news as the assault team was making their way directly to the target. Precisely on schedule, four minutes after their insertion the team leader radioed they had breached the vault and identified the package, a suitcase style secured container. There was really no point in opening it; the client assured Sergei that he would have no problems. All that needed to be done was for it to be secured and brought to him.

"Copy that. Package is secure. Make your way to the rendezvous point."

"What is it we're bringing out boss?" the comm guy asked as he began breaking down is equipment.

"Never pays to ask too many questions," Sergei answered, packing up his own equipment. Sergei had learned very early on in the mercenary business that things always moved much smoother if the customer was really always right. All he needed to know was who or what to grab. He didn't have to know why. He didn't have to what for. "The client called it a 'Pan-Dimensional Vert…Force…' I don't know; a Pan-Dimensional something or other."

All members of the crew made the rendezvous on schedule. Now all they had to do was wait for the client to meet them. At the initial meeting, Sergei got a good look at the kind of tech the guy was working with. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why exactly didn't the character just steal the device himself? His inner mulling was cut short by the whirr of helicopter blades not far in the distance. A modified helicopter, Sergei couldn't even make out the model, descended before them and a loading ramp opened. A dozen bodyguards descended and formed a perimeter for the client. The man in question marched down the ramp and took position behind two of his guards. Okay, the client wanted to make Sergei come to him. As long as he got paid, Sergei could put up with whatever nonsense this guy could dish out.

"Do you have the item I requested?"

Sergei motioned the assault team leader forward and the two marched into the perimeter. "Do you have the payment?"

The client motioned a guard forward who presented Sergei with a laptop in which Sergei could enter the group's account number. Everything looked in order; 850,000 Euros deposited into the group's Swiss Bank account. Sergei motioned his man forward and handed the case to the client. Sergei entered the account number, finalizing the transaction.

"Your services have been greatly appreciated." Without any additional words, the opposing group fell back into the helicopter. Sergei had turned to leave when he heard the client belt out. "KIM POSSIBLE, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT…BUT…YOU…ARE NOT!"

How loud did that have to be for Sergei to hear that through the freaking hull?

_Author's Notes:_

_That's right! For the third time, the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer has been stolen. I see a great amount of frustration on Kim's part at having to recover this stupid device for the third time in her life. And Dr. Drakken has officially run the gauntlet and is repeating himself. I elected to make Drakken the villain again because plain and simple, his dialogue is just so much fun to write._

_Bethesda Softworks is trademarked and owned by Zenimax Media Groups. The games involved in this story are copyrighted and used without their permission for non-profit purposes._


	2. Ch2: Bethesda

KPKPKP-Two Weeks Later-KPKPKP

"It's gonna be so totally spankin," Gracie bragged as she grabbed a pizza slice. "I can't wait to see my Bride's Maid dress."

Okay, so she'd been reveling in her good news and yes, she was rubbing it in her girlfriend's face a little bit. But Mary was a good sport and she'd get to be at the wedding and would get to dress up too. A girl's gotta have her fun. And Gracie was buying the pizza so what did Mary really have to object to.

"Hey, I just had a thought. Why don't you ask her if The Gang from Galway could perform at the reception?" The Gang from Galway was the name that Gracie, Billy, Mary, and Jimmy had adopted for the band they had started working on. Mary and Gracie had been involved in dance classes and the school choir since the sixth grade, and Mary had started taking violin lessons. Like his dad, Billy Murphy was a great guitar player. And Jimmy Fiddler was quickly gaining proficiency in a wide array of drums. Celtic music had become a passion the four had quickly discovered that they shared and so the four friends had developed into one of the only Celtic garage bands around.

Why hadn't Gracie thought of that? The four of them would've given their left arms for a gig. There would be a professional band at the reception but Aunt Monique would be cool with them singing one or two songs, wouldn't she? The Gang from Galway had _Caledonia_,_ Marie's Wedding, _and _Fields of Glory _down packed. She and Mom loved listening to their music and…finally getting to perform in front of a crowd? That was it. The minute they finished the pizza, she'd dial up Aunt Monique and get an answer.

"So what are you thinking: _Marie's Wedding_ or _Caledonia_? Man, I'd love to do both if she's cool with it." Gracie swallowed her mouthful of pizza and began shifting mental gears. Aunt Monique wouldn't be the problem. The problem…what was General Mom going to say? Apart from being Matron of Honor, Mom had taken it upon herself to act as wedding planner…and she was downright scary. Thus far, Mom had made two hall managers, three florists, and a baker cry; and those were just the ones that Gracie knew about. Well Aunt Monique would definitely be the first target. Mom couldn't tear Gracie's head off if she had the bride backing her up. "I'll get to work on Aunt Monique and Mom. Let's get a practice in this Saturday."

_Boy, does being a waitress have its advantages,_ Gracie thought to herself as she paid the check. Two slices of pepperoni pizza, medium sodas…and hardly a dent in her finances; thank you Uncle Ron. The two bid each other goodbye and took off in different directions towards their respective homes. Gracie chanced a look at the sky and could see a storm brewing on the horizon. _Hmmmm…foreshadowing much?_ If Gracie stepped on the wrong nerve with Mom…timing; she HAD to time this right. A honk from a passing car pulled the teen out of her inner mulling and planning. Powder Blue Mini Cooper, license plate reading "FSHNISTA"; what are the odds? Aunt Monique was directly next to her and heading towards the palace. That was easy.

Gracie glanced down at George, nestled in her pocket. "Well buddy, I guess the hard part's over."

KPKPKPKPKP

"You listen to ME, you two bit excuse for a caterer. This is my best friend's wedding and everything WILL be perfect; which means that your service will have 200 Chicken Kievs prepped and ready on August 7th. I've put away criminals, super villains, and sociopaths. You think I'm intimidated by you? GET IT DONE!"

Kim slammed the phone onto the receiver with such force that the entire table shook, spilling a stack of bridal magazines onto the kitchen floor, further adding to the woman's frustration. This WAS going to be perfect. Kim could never live with herself if Monique and Felix weren't the best wedding of the year. And Shego was certainly no help, nor was Gracie. Where the hell WAS those two? She had a million things for them to do and they were nowhere to be found. Abby at least had the excuse of helping with a playdate for the twins…but if Kim ever got her hands on her wife and eldest daughter…so HELP her…

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK_

The planner in chief planted the fallen magazines on the table and moved towards the door. Kim was surprised to see Monique on the doorstep. Something…wasn't right. Kim was nowhere near as good at reading Monique as she and Shego were at reading her but it was obvious that something was weighing on her mind; not necessarily something negative but…what was going on in the world of Monique and Felix?

"You got a minute Girlfriend?"

Kim ushered her friend inside and gave her a seat at the table. Unless she was very much mistaken, Kim heard a faint chuckle at the mess scattered across the table. Later; Kim would definitely address that later but she wanted to hear what Monique had to tell her.

"Everything okay with you and Felix?" That would be the most likely problem these days.

"Kim…I…uh…"

Kim had never seen this woman so utterly speechless. This really had to be some bombshell. Felix couldn't have called it off; he simply wasn't that kind of person. So…what? "Monique, we've been friends for years. There's nothing…"

"Kim…I'M PREGNANT!" Monique wailed, throwing up her hands and thumping her forehead on the table.

Wow…uh…that certainly was some bombshell. Monique and Felix HAD been a couple for almost sixteen years…so it wasn't THAT shocking that they were going to have a child but…still. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday," Monique's hand tentatively slid into Kim's and Kim clasped it reassuringly. "I was a few days late when Felix proposed and just got the nod yesterday."

"Have…have you told Felix?"

"No…I…that's kind of why I'm here," Monique looked up and her face had gone from composed to rife with worry. "Felix said he had to work late on Wednesday and I haven't seen him since. That's been two days. He…he wouldn't just disappear like that and leave me out of the know like that. I know something's wrong. I…I just feel it."

The gaming industry could be competitive but Kim was skeptical that it would be THAT cutthroat. Still, Kim's trust in Monique was marrow deep and if she thought something was wrong, something was probably rotten in town. Of all the times to need Shego and have her be gone, it would have to be this one. As if in answer to that very thought, Gracie traipsed inside, throwing her purse onto the kitchen counter. Gracie was certainly in training and as it stood, this wasn't a very dangerous mission. Gracie's eyes were sharp and she'd jump at the chance to help Aunt Monique.

"Uh…what's the sitch Mom?"

"Do you have your mission bag ready?"

Gracie's eyebrows shot up so fast Kim was surprised they didn't detach from her head. Gracie bolted for her room and Kim glanced at her watch. An unknown amount of time later, Gracie leapt over the stairs and landed squarely on her feet, mission garb on and equipment secure. Kim checked her watch again. _Wow…three minutes flat. I don't know if I should be proud or worried._ There was a squeaky "TADA!" as George the Naked Mole Rat emerged from one of the cargo pants pockets.

"So what's the mission Mom? Dementor? Adrena Lynn? Huh? What you got?"

Even in these stressful circumstances Kim found her daughter's enthusiasm charming and admirable. Kim filled her daughter in on the sitch and of course Gracie was on board. "Mon, we'll take the Traverse. Why don't you lead the way in the Cooper?"

Mother and daughter tossed their equipment in the back of Kim's car and pulled into line behind Monique. Now…if something is really wrong, what would be the motivation? Her gut didn't think that this was within the gaming industry. Felix had gotten the nod for the promotion but it didn't go into effect until his current team was finished with their project. If you wanted to sabotage the product, Felix wouldn't be the one take. Within the company in retaliation for Felix getting the promotion? No…no, Felix was the only candidate within the local branch. Could it be connected to Monique? Kim needed a little advice. Thank goodness for Wade and Shego's idea to have Kimmunicators built into all the family vehicles.

"Muffin, would you key up Uncle Wade please?" The apprentice world-saver pressed a few keys and an image of a slender black woman appeared on screen. "Hi Minnie; any chance your husband's around?"

"Hey Kim; yeah, he's probably around here somewhere. Let me track him down for you. Honey? Kim's on the line for you."

The image of Wade's loving wife Minnie Load disappeared and an image of the stocky Team Possible tech and business manager appeared in its place.

"Hey Kim; hey Gracie. What's up?"

"Wade, we just heard from Monique and Felix is missing. Is there any activity from the usual suspects? Anybody new that we should be worried about?"

Wade kept up to date files on virtually every adversary that Team Possible had ever faced and all it took was a few keystrokes for the group to have their answer. "Well, nothing from the usual suspects but…You've got to be kidding me. AGAIN?"

Normally it took a lot to make the man break his composure. This must have been something very bad or very unusual. "Wade? Earth to Wade?"

Wade finally regained his composure and heard his friend calling. "Uh, Kim…you're not going to believe this but…it's actually happened again."

"Okay…WHAT's happened again?"

"Well put it this way. You've recovered this particular object twice before and the last time got…well it got very "moopy."

No…oh please not AGAIN! This happened AGAIN? So help her, she was going to smash the freaking thing to bits when she got it, all just so this wouldn't happen a fourth time. It HAD to be this? "Wade…?"

"The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer has been stolen again. Congratulations Kim; third time's the charm."

"Excuse me you two but what's the 'Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer'? This is the third time it's been stolen?" Man, that was weird. It was unlike Mom and Momma to have repeats like that. Even at age 14, Gracie was always excited to hear about Mom and Momma's adventures and so she listened with rapt attention as Mom walked her daughter through the events surrounding the Pan-Dimensional Vortex inducer. A muscle-bound Uncle Ron wasn't exactly something Gracie was pleased to now have in her repertoire of mental images. Well…that WAS what Uncle Ron likely would've done. The second encounter was far more interesting. Getting sucked into the TV and making your way through the cable line-up? Gracie about broke down laughing when she heard about Momma and the "Mr. Sit-Down Incident". How purple would Momma go if Gracie dared mention it?

The story served to keep the pair occupied as they followed Monique through downtown Middleton and to a stop in the Bethesda Softworks parking lot. Monique had been a regular presence since Felix had started working there and Kim was recognized on the spot so the trio was able to pass by the security station with ease.

"Listen Mon," Kim and Gracie wouldn't be able to do their job with Monique hovering over their shoulder. The catch .22 was that Monique wasn't going to go easy. "Gracie and I can take it from here. The best thing for you to do right now is to go home."

"But Kim, I…"

"Mon…I promise that if we find anything or turn up any leads, you will be the first to know. I'll get a hold of Shego and have her swing by to check on you. But Mon, PLEASE go home. For me?"

This was definitely not the end of this but at least the distressed bride to be agreed. Kim wouldn't be able to focus on the task at hand if she also had to keep Monique from freaking out. One of the security guards at the desk led them through the halls to the station where Felix had been working the previous night. Mission mode fully engaged. What was out of place? What didn't belong?

Felix's workstation was easy to spot, the desk decked out with photos of his beloved. First place to start was Felix's computer. God bless Wade and the Kimmunicator. Plug in the Kimmunicator with a USB cord and Wade would be able to hack into ANY system on the planet. How would the federal government react if they found out the number of times Wade had "borrowed" their defense grid to give Kim a hand? "Wade, I'm at Felix's workstation and plugging you in. Look for anything out of the ordinary."

The computer hack buzzed away and Kim keyed up a call to Eme. "Hey Princess; what's up?"

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Mom and Momma's voices moved through her head. _What was out of place? What didn't belong?_ Mom had trusted Gracie to come on this mission and by jingo, she and George were going to give Mom all the help they could. While Mom set up Uncle Wade to hack into the system, Gracie began moving through the stations. There was something in this lab that wasn't supposed to be and she and her partner were going to find it.

All of the workstations looked clean so Gracie moved onto the databases. Uncle Wade would know if there was anything weird inside but Gracie had a hunch that was a good place to start. On a cursory glance, nothing appeared to be wrong; nothing attached to the servers and nothing pointed at them. But Good Grief, this room was a mess; spare parts scattered everywhere and in piles all around the room. The junior sleuth tried to wedge herself between a server and a junk pile and grunted in frustration when she slammed her ankle against a stray piece of…wait a minute! Was that…was that a wheel?

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Seriously? Felix is missing?"

Kim proceeded to fill her wife in on the sitch and where to go from there. Shego was just rapping up some business at the local Global Justice branch. She'd swing by Monique and Felix's apartment on the way home and crash with the family friend. By the tone in her Princess's voice, something about this did seem wrong to her. She'd make sure Monique was okay and then would join up with the other womenfolk to join the party. A chime sounded, signifying Wade trying to get a hold of her.

"Eme, I gotta put you on hold for a sec," The image of Shego dematerialized and was replaced a panicked Wade. "What's the sitch?"

"Kim, Felix's personal hard drive is missing but I was able to gain access to the Bethesda mainframe. I don't know where but the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is definitely in the building. There's massive amounts of energy being diverted to another lab and the signatures are almost identical to the last time you tangled with this thing."

No…NOT again! So help her, if Kim ever got her hands on the one responsible for this, she was going to make them hit notes that Falsetto Jones would envy. She had to find Gracie and George. If they weren't careful, Kim had the sinking feeling that she and her daughter were going to get sucked into a video game and whatever hell that came with it. Was that what had happened to Felix? Had he been somehow sucked into a video game he was working on? If the circumstances were different, Kim could see how Felix and Ron would jump at the chance. Ron and an old girlfriend had had such an experience and it fell to Kim and Wade to enter the same online multiplayer game and get them out.

"Muffin, where are you?"

"Mom, I think I found something." A voice shouted back.

_Please don't let her trigger anything till I get there,_ Kim thought as she disconnected and pocketed the Kimmunicator. She'd made her way to the mainframe room and…had it been this messy BEFORE Gracie had begun searching? Various computer parts were scattered around. Coils of wire of every size were draped over every inch. And where Gracie was standing, removing hard drives various other junk, Kim could see the unmistakable device that was the wheelchair of one Felix Renton.

"Mom, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was trying to hide this."

All those years of reading _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ had paid off. Gracie truly did have exceptional eyes. "Okay…something has definitely happened to Felix. I do not like this one bit."

Kim was about to issue more orders to Gracie when voices came sounded from outside the office. Mother and daughter planted themselves on the wall. Gracie could hold her own in a fight; Kim and Shego had made sure of that. But the mother in Kim still continually prayed that Gracie would never have to make use of it. Kim peeked around the corner and felt a partial sense of relief. The two arrivals looked to be programmers, and not to be clichéd, but looked as if the Twins could take them easily.

"I can't believe it, Man. They say Malcolm went nuts and barricaded himself into his group's lab."

"What do you expect? It's ALWAYS the quiet ones. And seriously? Malcolm is a dork, even for a gamer."

Malcolm? Malcolm…why did that name sound familiar? It was on the tip of her tongue. But whoever he was, this had to be the one behind Felix's abduction. That lab had to be where the power was being diverted. The conversation continued and the pair once again left the office. She HAD to get to that lab! She and Shego HAD to…Shego? Shego…wasn't here. Should she do this with Gracie in tow? Gracie could handle herself. She'd had more experience in survival and sparring than most had in a lifetime but…Kim was pulled out her inner mulling by a chime from the Kimmunicator.

"Kim, I just got word on the police bands. Somebody's barricaded themselves in a lab?" Wade materialized on screen. "I cross-referenced the reports and he's locked himself inside the lab where the Vortex Inducer is."

"Yeah; Gracie and I just overheard some employees talking about it; somebody with the first name 'Malcolm'. I'm on my way there now. Listen, run a check on all employees. When you associate that name with video games, there's something very familiar about it. But I just can't place it."

The screen went blank and Kim turned to find Gracie staring her right in the face. "'YOU'RE' on the way there?"

Damn it! If Kim had known this was going to go south so quickly, she'd never have brought her daughter. She and Shego had agreed; sixteen years old and Gracie could come on missions. After a good deal of begging, Gracie had talked them into letting her come along on minor missions but…Kim was drawing the line here. Middleton PD was outside and she would leave Gracie with them while Kim went on to the lab in question.

The pair had just exited the building when a familiar voice called out. "Kim and Gracie? What are you two doing here?" The voice in question belonged to Lt. Greg Murphy, long-time contact of Kim's and the father of Gracie's boyfriend Billy. Kim waved him over and explained the situation as she knew it. Greg, as on-site commander, agreed to let Kim make the insertion and agreed to have an officer keep an eye on Gracie, much to Gracie's chagrin.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

So THAT was it; Malcolm Needius! Kim hadn't thought about that name in decades…and it was odd that she had just thought about that very experience a few moments ago. The one who had imprisoned Ron and his old girlfriend Zita in the online gaming world was the very same who had abducted Felix and was doing God knows what to him inside the lab. The last time she could remember seeing Malcolm, it had looked like Ron had succeeding in talking him down and getting over his frustration. Evidently the talk hadn't taken. After college, Malcolm changed his name and gotten a job working for Bethesda. What if any connection there was to Felix was still unknown.

There was definitely a lot of energy being directed towards that room. Kim could feel an electrical discharge through the wall that was getting stronger the closer she got to the lab. Exactly what Malcom had done to barricade himself in wasn't clear but the doors to the lab were warped beyond compare. The vents were too small to make an insertion. The only real choice was laying a breeching charge. The discharge was interfering with her thermal imaging but she could be certain that there was only one person in there; most assuredly Malcolm.

Kim really did love spy gadgets. To anyone looking on, they would've seen the woman draw a mere bottle of hand lotion. But squirt the contents around a wall or door…BOOM! Kim squirted a complete circle around the wall next to the door and took cover. The paste ate through wall, giving the world saver a six-foot hole to climb through.

"So I take it joining a club didn't float your boat for long?" Kim stepped in and looked upon the figure that frankly looked exactly the same as when they'd last met. The pimply face, the greasy brown hair; the guy was the living cliché of a nerd with too little time spent in the sun. The rest of the room however? Well…it WAS quite different. The only light in the room was that given off by the one thing Kim had pleaded with the Almighty that she might be able to avoid; a gateway into who knows where. Malcolm was at the controls of some strange device next to the portal.

"Kim Possible! I might have known they'd send you to stop me! But it's too late."

"Okay buddy; don't bother monologueing. I'm not even sure I want to know what your plan is. All I want to know is what you've done with Felix and how in the HELL did you get your hands on the Vortex Inducer!"

"Oh rest assured; we'll be with Renton soon. And as to the PDVI…let's just say a mutual friend whom I now owe a favor."

Okay, Kim could handle any number of "villainous" taunts; back in her dark days, Eme had thrown more than a few gems Kim's way. She didn't know what it was but there was something about Malcolm that was just irritating her. He reminded her of…well Drakken, now that she thought about it. Stick him in a blue trench coat and dye his hair and skin blue and he'd be a dead ringer for his son.

A grate from the ceiling clanged loose and clattered to the ground, breaking the Mexican standoff between the two adults. A flash of red darted from the opening and came to a halt down below.

"OH this is so delicious. The mother…AND the daughter! Now we can begin!"

Before Kim or Gracie could react, a blinding flash of light filled the room. Kim could feel herself being lifted off her feet and then a great fall, as if through a vacuum. Then everything went black.

_Author's Notes:_

_It took some doing. I wanted to end chapter three in such a way that I could hit the ground running with the game universe in chapter four. It was kind of spur of the moment but I felt a compulsion to include Malcolm as a villain too. I played World of Warcraft in my teen years so I found that episode very funny. He was only in one episode but I think the pairing of him with Drakken should bring a lot of laughs._


	3. Ch3: In a Den of Thieves

Wind; the wind was blowing. She…she was outside somewhere. Slowly her eyelids began to lift and adjust to the light. Okay…she most definitely was outside. Blue skies were overhead and there was indeed a slight breeze. Her limbs didn't seem to be cooperating so she turned her head, trying to get her bearings. She was on a riverbank. No buildings on either side but there was forest maybe twenty yards from her current position.

Gracie! Gracie had dropped from the ceiling and…where was her daughter? With the strength only a mother could muster, Kim Possible forced herself up. Wait a minute; her limbs were fine. Why did she feel heavier? Kim finally took the time to look down…armor? She was clad in honest to God armor, like something out of a medieval fair. No time to dwell on that now; she had to find her daughter!

"GRACIE! GRACIE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Panic was beginning to set in as Kim circled around, practically begging to see a glimpse of her little girl. Without warning, a figure jumped up from behind the opposing river bank…and he had a bow drawn. With the experience that 18 years of world saving brought, Kim tensed up, ready to dodge the arrow. The arrow loosed…and flew a foot to Kim's left, sinking into what was the unmistakably flesh. Kim spun around. What in the HELL was THAT? Was it a…crab…or…Kim's eyes darted back to the figure on the other side of the river. He was clad from head to toe in black armor similar to Kim's. Was this a game character? Was she supposed to…talk to it?

Time began to stand still as a haze began surrounding the figure. With a great roar that seemed to come from all around them, the figure darted over the water and came to a stop directly beside Kim. Something...something seemed familiar; this wasn't a game character. _We would be with Renton soon._ That was what Malcolm had said. Could this…was this…"Felix? Is that…?"

"So what do you want? Light meat or dark?"

He was walking! Felix Renton was walking on his own two feet. This was…well, they WERE in a video game. When you really think about it, the laws of physics didn't HAVE to apply.

"Oh thank God," Kim grabbed Felix in a bear hug. "Listen, I want to know all about this but have you seen Gracie?"

"Don't worry. She woke up about fifteen yards down river from you. I sent her to Riften, one of the local towns my character has a presence in."

_Character has a presence in_? Kim was going to have a million questions by the time she actually got a chance to answer them. She did have one that seemed fairly pertinent though. "Dare I ask…what game are we in?"

"Well, welcome to the province of Skyrim. More than likely Malcolm is using my personal hard drive and the Elder Scrolls franchise was the first one up." Felix patted his long-time friend on the back and motioned for her to follow. Felix had horses waiting across the river to take her to the fort and Kim was all too eager to get there. Now that she knew the girl was in fact safe…OHHHHHHHH was she going to get it! "As a pet project, I had two quests that I was coding for an upcoming DLC release. I had the codes for about five games on the drive. My hunch is that when we complete the two quests I was working on, we'll move onto the next one." As the pair crossed the river, Kim instantly spotted a pair of dappled stallions in the gully below them. The horses were remarkably calm; just standing here, oblivious to their surroundings. Felix marched straight for the lead horse and dug something out of the saddle. The armor-clad friend lobbed a sheathed sword at his newfound comrade. "That should be about your speed; Ebony Sword of Life, from my private stock. The sheath connects directly to your belt."

The black sword was glowing a faint red. Eh, Felix wouldn't give her anything that would harm her. She latched the sheath to her belt as instructed and pulled herself onto her saddle. Now that there was actually someone in the saddle, the horse was much more responsive. The two spurred their horses towards the west…but pulled up short when a ringing began sounding from inside Kim's armor. THE KIMMUNICATOR! The last time she had had a run in the Vortex Inducer, she'd been able to communicate with Wade through the journey because the Kimmunicator had been active at the time she and Ron were sucked in. Who did she…SHEGO! She'd left Shego on hold when Wade had finished hacking into the system.

"EME? Please tell me that's you!"

"Thank God I finally got you," A distraught looking Shego materialized on screen. "You never picked up and…uh Princess…are you wearing armor?"

Oh Brother; where should she start. "It's kind of a long story. Uh…you remember that time when you, me, Drakken, and Ron got sucked into the cable with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex inducer? Well…it was kind of…stolen again. And someone at Bethesda used it to…well, you can guess the rest."

"Seriously? That thing's been stolen for a third time? Do we know who pulled it off?"

"Malcolm said that he was in league with a 'mutual friend'. That means that it's someone we've tangled with before. Until we can figure out how to get out of here, you've got to figure out what's been going on. And Eme, there's more…Gracie's here too. She got away from the police I left her with and…"

"SHE WHAT?"

Kim could feel a disturbance in the force. All of a sudden, the redhead's fury was quelled. Kim was plenty mad but…good gravy, when Shego felt her daughters were threatened, a mother bear paled in comparison. There was the usual threats of "locking her in a tower" and the like; nothing Kim hadn't heard before.

"Eme, Felix has her in a safe place and I give you my word that we won't let anything happen to them." If she didn't talk her wife down, Shego was likely to tear a hole in the space time continuum and DRAG her out. "It's up to you and Wade to find out who's pulling Malcolm's strings." Kim glanced at her time dial on the Kimmunicator. "It's five in the evening hear; next contact at 8 pm."

For a good ten minutes, the pair road on in silence. Felix elected to break the silence once they hit the main road. "Forgive me if it's inappropriate, but could I offer my two cents about your situation?"

"Oh…uh…sure."

Leave it to Felix Renton to lay it all out on the table while the pair was literally in the middle of a video game. It was obvious that Kim and Shego wanted not just Gracie but all their daughters to follow in their parents' footsteps; and the daughters wanted that as well. Mom and Momma were Gracie, Zoey, and Emily's personal heroes. But if they were ever going to develop or hone their skills to the level of their parents, Kim and Shego wouldn't be able to be hovering over them. For lack of a better term, they had to let the girls get their hands dirty.

Amazing; it was as if Felix was seeing directly into Kim's inner most thoughts. "Felix, I grapple with that very thing every day of my life. You weren't around when Ron and I started Team Possible. He and I wound up in some pretty serious life or death scrapes. I…it's just that…neither Shego nor I want the girls to have to face trials like that at that young age. Does that make any sense?"

"Hey, the only world saving I've ever done was with a game controller in my living room. But Mon and I have seen how you two are with your girls. We've seen how well you've trained them. Trust your daughter; she might surprise you." Felix pulled his horse to a stop and turned to face Kim. "I just heard that in my head the way you probably heard it. I don't want to sound like I'm telling you how to discipline your kids."

"No apologies necessary," Felix was one of the few people that Kim wanted and expected to be perfectly frank and honest with her. "My logical side keeps telling me that Gracie has faced and overcome more in 14 years than most have in a lifetime. But…" Kim flashed back to the news that Mon had given her that morning. "You'll know what I'm talking about when you and Mon start having kids of your own. She's always going to be my little baby, that little miracle that brought Eme and I together." If Felix only knew what Mon had confided in Kim; but to tell him now would be just wrong.

Their obvious predicament aside, Kim was deeply impressed at how beautiful the environment was. She had no idea what went into making a game but could certainly tell that this was well done. Felix was a wealth of information and passed the remaining distance answering every question Kim through her way. When the city came into view, it looked like something out of the early middle ages, maybe England or Scandinavia. Even outside the city walls, the area was abuzz with activity. Felix pointed towards the stables. The stable master was extraordinarily helpful, promising to send their packs to Felix's residence in the city. Felix motioned for Kim to follow him towards the gate. The two guards out front looked to be straight out of Ancient Rome.

"Welcome back Thane Xilef; pleased to see that you found your friend."

The pair snapped to attention and unbarred the gate.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well…this was most definitely a fishing community. THAT was clear enough by the smell. Kim peeked over the edge of the railing and spotted the canal moving through the city. While Kim's nostrils were saturated by the "aroma" of fish, Kim's ears could pick up the sounds of the city. Peddlers were spaced along the streets and throughout the square hawking their wares. The ring of a blacksmith's hammer sang. This…wow, this was exactly how she pictured this time period. As a historical researcher, Kim had poured over pictures and old documents and this…this was plucked right out of history.

She didn't even know where to start. "So…where did you put Gracie up?"

"Well, given Riften's…reputation…I thought it best to put her up in the local Temple."

"Riften's 'reputation'?" Something about the way Felix hesitated was making her hackles rise.

"Let's just say Riften can be a bit of a rough town. The Thieves' Guild is headquartered in the Riften Sewers. But don't worry; Gracie's perfectly safe in the Temple of Mara."

Kim was about to ask Felix to elaborate a little more on the temple but caught the quick hand going for her pocket just in time. For a fleeting moment, the stench of the fish was overpowered by the stench of the man before her. With a deft flick of her hand, the pickpocket's wrist was strained, ensuring that his profession would a bit more difficult to pull off in the coming months. "Consider yourself lucky," Kim whispered, squeezing a little tighter and savoring the wince it brought. "The last one who tried to pick my pocket lost a hand. But I'm in a hurry to meet my daughter." With a swift kick in his fatty rear end, Kim booted the man into the gutter. That…that was strangely satisfying.

All Felix could do was chuckle. She was going to fit in just fine. "So…Skyrim was set up similar to Ancient Greece. Nearly every territory has their own patron Divine or deity. For Riften, that's Mara, Goddess of Love. My character did a few favors for the Priestess and she was more than happy to put Gracie up while I looked for you."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Strange; the city suggested early medieval England but upon entering the Temple of Mara, the interior positively screamed early Anglican Church. Strangely fitting considering her family's religious inclinations. Immediately in sight were Gracie and a "woman" that for lack of a better word gave Kim an "Elvish" feel. Kim's inclination was quickly confirmed by a whispered confirmation from Felix. The woman was Dunmer, a dark-skinned breed of Elf. Her appearance was unusual but Kim immediately noticed the matronly air that the woman gave off. This was a woman who genuinely cared about every soul that she came into contact with. At present, she was brushing Gracie's flowing red locks and attempting tame them into a braid. Kim cleared her throat…and Gracie immediately went "deer in the headlights". The girl knew that she was in a heap of trouble. She…oh heck, the punishment could wait until they were back in the real world.

The priestess finished her work and stood to great Felix and Kim. "The Blessings of Mara be upon you Xilef Tonnre. It makes my heart glow to see that you found her mother." The woman turned to Kim and made a bowing gesture, offering Kim her hand. "The Blessings of Mara be upon you my lady. I am Dinya Balu and you and your daughter are welcome here for as long as you like."

"Thank you for your kindness," Kim took the offered hand. Even the woman's handshake conveyed a sense of kindness. And…unless Kim was very much mistaken…"Forgive me ma'am but…are you with child?"

That brought a joyous smile to Priestess Balu's face a mile long. She was indeed with child, four months along and couldn't wait to be a mother. The father was one of the other priests; apparently there weren't any restrictions or qualms concerning that. Mara was the Goddess of Love and Fertility and apparently that was encouraged among ALL of the people of Skyrim. The Episcopal Church tended to be liberal on most issues but the idea of two priests having a child together…yeah, even Father Mitch might raise an eyebrow at that.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"From the moment he started working at Bethesda, Malcolm was kind of an odd duck. Now that I know it's the same guy you and Ron met in high school, the past events seemed very fitting. Anyway, we knew him as Malcolm Winchester. He'd started at the company about two years after I did. We worked on a few of the same games on occasion but didn't really associate outside of work. Anyway, my bosses are really starting to like my work and I'm making a name for myself so Malcolm comes to me with this new gaming concept. He said it was based on a project his dad was working on; some next gen VR simulator."

"That was what he used to trap Ron and Zita." Kim confirmed.

"So he wants me to collaborate with him on this. The tech was pretty spiffy so I figure why the heck not. But…I hadn't even scratched the surface of what Malcolm was planning. A few weeks ago, I'd finished for the day on this game and so I wheel over to Malcolm's lab when I hear a serious commotion coming from inside. I didn't see anything but it sounded an awful lot like that Drakken loony toon that tried to swipe my wheelchair. He and Malcolm were babbling about how if they were really going to pull off the transformation and 'show the world' , they needed the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"So DRAKKEN was the one helping Malcolm?"

"Malcolm didn't want to use this tech for gaming. Based on what I was able to figure out and how Malcolm was bragging when he grabbed me, he and Drakken wanted to use Malcolm's equipment and the PDVI to change the world. Malcolm…he…he just snapped. He hated the world and his life and…he thought it would be better in a video game. Drakken…I don't know. His involvement's a mystery to me."

Could Drakken be any MORE transparent? The answer was obvious. For years, Drakken had never been able to live down how Gracie had gotten the better of him when she was only four. But Shego had made it very clear to her old associates that any lethal attempts on Kim's life, or ANY attempts on the girls, they would result in a death sentence. For the most part, the villains had listened; but this? Drakken had the perfect opportunity. By affecting the whole world, Drakken could always claim that the Possible family weren't his intended targets. He had the perfect plausible deniability.

"Do you have any idea of Drakken is in the system too?" Kim looked at Gracie sleeping on the cot. Drakken was SERIOUSLY going to answer for this.

"No idea. But Malcolm is definitely in-game…and to move through the cycle of games…and God willing get OUT…he's the one we have to beat."

_Author's Notes:_

_Ever since I finished writing Siblings, I've had the idea of revisiting Kim's involvement with the gaming world and I really wanted it to be Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It's such a diverse and well-made game that I can see Kim, Felix, and Gracie having a lot of exciting adventures. I definitely plan on having the trio go through more video games, kind of like in the old scifi series Sliders. I plan on this being one of my longer stories and have a few more game ideas but if you have any suggestions, please feel free to offer them in the comments section. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far._


	4. Ch4: The Legion at your Back

"Halt and state your business." A legionnaire at the gate called down to them.

"Legate Xilef Tonnre to see the garrison commander," Felix called up, lifting the faceplate so the guard to get a good look. "We are Children of Skyrim and wish to see her whole again."

The guard shouted down to his comrades to open the gate. With a loud _clank_ the gate began to rise, allowing Felix and Kim to ride on in. Kim had seen pictures in her studies but to see an actual legion camp in action…she could think of dozens of colleagues who would give their right arm to see what she was seeing. Orderlies rushed up to take their horses while the pair dismounted. The soldiers parted around Felix almost as if they were in awe of the man. There were whispers of "Hero of Skyrim" as the pair past. She really was out of the loop here…but Felix had to be in his element. He greeted many of the troops as old friends.

The night spent in Riften had been absolutely wonderful. But this was…were those Scorpions mounted on the ramparts of the fort?

For what was effectively a military base, the castle had a very homey feel to it. Children were running around; women, presumably soldiers' wives were running AFTER said children. Felix seemed to know exactly where he was going. He paused outside a door and knocked, presumably the door to the garrison commander's quarters. Surprisingly it was a female voice on the other side that bid them enter. The woman behind the table was fairly tall, brunette, and like Kim's beloved wife, had an air of intimidation around her. Upon recognizing Felix, the woman snapped to attention.

Introductions were made all around and the commander's eyes fell upon Gracie. "This one has a spirit in her. I've given seven years to the Legion and I can see that she will make a fine warrior someday." Sure, that was what Gracie needed; an ego boost. The fates must REALLY want Kim to atone for what she put her mother through. The captain turned to Felix and jumped to attention. "Legate Tonnre, it's an honor. How may the garrison be of service?"

"My fellows and I request quarters for the night. We're journeying to Solitude at the request of the Queen and General Tullius."

"It would be my pleasure Legate. My aide will have quarters made available immediately."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kimberly Anne Possible wouldn't want to be Dr. Drakken when Shego got a hold of him. True to her word, Kim had touched base with her wife just after dinner, a surprisingly good meal of potato soup, grilled leaks, and what Felix called seared slaughterfish, and Shego had hit the roof when she found out. Wade had spread his metaphorical net and Shego and Ron were on standby to swoop in with a pair of handcuffs…and a little corporal punishment if Shego had anything to say about it. Kim was hesitant to bid her Eme goodnight. They'd spent time apart before but…this just seemed different. Her wife was so far away…

Sleeping had proved difficult but Kim felt better in the morning. She…she just missed her wife. Kim couldn't understand it. She'd spent time away from her Eme before but…she just felt so far away right now. But it really was true what they said; busy hands were happy hands. Over a breakfast of eggs and toast, Felix filled mother and daughter in on the first "quest" the trio had to accomplish. The first leg of the journey was to the city of Solitude, the capital of Skyrim and the headquarters of this Roman Legion look alike. Whatever they had to accomplish, it involved General Tullius, the general in command of the entire Legion in Skyrim, and High Queen Elisif, widow of the High King and the "Jarl" or ruler of Solitude.

"According to what I programmed, General Tullius is conspiring to overthrow the Emperor, using Skyrim as a base," Felix whispered to Kim. They WERE in a game but Kim had no idea exactly how real this could become. These characters seemed to interact with them as normal humans so until they could be sure, best to keep a low profile. "According to the story, Queen Elisif has been suspecting this for several months. She's loyal to Skyrim and the Empire and sees Tullius as a corrupt shadow of what the Empire used to be."

"So we need to 'take care of' the General?" Gracie asked.

Felix shushed her. "Essentially yes, but there's a complication with the plan. You see, to progress through certain quests the key is choosing the right dialogue response. These people interact exactly like actual humans so I have no idea how this is going to play out. Until we do know, we need to keep the details of what we have to do between the three of us Gracie."

The trail ahead of them would be difficult. Solitude was at least three weeks ride from their current location. But the garrison commander had informed them that she'd be able to provide them with an escort as far as Whiterun. Felix seemed pleased with that so Kim didn't see the need to push it.

"Is she…friendly?"

"We only have to worry once we get within range of Solitude," Felix leaned in. "The majority of the Legionnaires in the province are natives of Skyrim."

After a filling breakfast, Gracie in particular was very excited to get out and explore. Though her boyfriend Billy was the real fanatic, Felix had given Gracie the game for her last birthday and she'd become a respectable fan. After thinking about it through the night, Kim had come to the realization that as long as Kim was with her, Gracie would likely be able to succeed in this environment. The garrison commander had actually assigned a full Centuria of 80 Legionnaires to escort them. Various bandit groups were a certainty. If the Legionnaires were any good, they'd have the bandits running for the hills. The Centurion in command road to the head of the column and saluted Felix and Kim; Kim could see a little hero worship in the man's eyes.

"Legate, My Lady, Centurion Alfinn at your command. I give you my word that my troops and I will escort you safely to Whiterun."

The two adults bid the man their thanks. Looking very much like his title in the game, "Legate Xilef" ordered the formation to move out.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Good Grief; it even hurt in a video game. Kim stifled a groan as she slid out of the saddle at the close of the first day. Twenty five miles in a day; how in Heaven's name did Uncle Slim and cousin Joss do this on a daily basis? As soon as the tents were up, there was a soft cushioned chair with her name on it. One of the legionnaires took her horse, informing her that her equipment would be set up in the tent provided. The armor-clad redhead thanked him and hobbled towards a babbling creek next to the clearing to get a drink. She knelt down and let the chilly water cascade over her hands. Utterly Amazing; it felt and tasted completely real. Now refreshed, Kim marched through the rapidly arising camp looking for her daughter. A few of the higher ranking legionnaires had shared a few chuckles at Kim's daughter, many of them seeing themselves when they had apparently joined the Legion at her age.

Shortly after departing the fort, Gracie had struck up a friendship with one of the non-commissioned officers of the group, a Decanus Annvor Distad. Leave it to the gaming teenager to be the easiest to adapt to their situation. This was truly remarkable. These characters were interacting with these characters as if they were actual people. Felix had commented on the very same, theorizing that instead of sucking them into the game itself as it had done with Ron and Zita, by using the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, Malcolm had succeeded in creating an entirely new dimension based on the game's parameters. For all intents and purposes, this environment WAS reality.

Kim found the pair off on the edge of the camp, among the rocks on the edge of the cliff on the camp's flank. Gracie had a spyglass glued to her eye and was focusing on something below them. Upon spotting Kim, Distad snapped to attention, seeing an obviously close friend of the "Hero of Skyrim" as being worthy of praise. Felix had hashed out a backstory for the mother and daughter that seemed to contribute to the respect from their escort. Kim or rather "Kimbra" was a former member of the Companions, a noted fighting force in Skyrim, and the wife of "Legate Xilef's" brother, a very prosperous trader from Northern Cyrodiil with merchant ties throughout Tamriel. Gracie, as an aspiring archer, had been receiving training in Valenwood while her mother oversaw her husband's affairs.

"You find something down there?"

"Check it out Mom," Gracie motioned her mother forward and handed her the spyglass. "Directly ahead, just below the tree line."

Kim began scanning the terrain…and had she not been prepared to see literally ANYTHING, she would've either passed out or been convinced she'd had a mental break. Through the spyglass, clear as day, were three wooly mammoths straight out of the ice age. They were utterly breathtaking, a small gasp escaping Kim's lips. They looked so real!

"The Divines have indeed blessed Skyrim with many wonders," Decanus Distad commented, seeing the look of delight that was creeping over the older woman's face. She'd joined the Legion to see the world; Divines willing she'd be able to see some of the wonders Lady Kimbra and her daughter had seen in Valenwood.

The finishing touches were put on the camp, a guard was posted, and everyone began to settle in for the evening. The sounds and smells of an army camp quickly began to permeate the surrounding woods, laughs and cheers echoing throughout. Gracie, Kim, and Felix were quickly drawn to the mess tent where a few of the legionnaires were roasting a pair of deer that had been taken for the group's dinner. The smell…Kim's mouth was watering. Gracie spotted a pair on the other side of the tent, only a few years older than her, cracking out some tunes and settled in to listen while Kim and Felix got in line for grub. Kim's daughter hung on every note that was played. The music seemed to be very much of her tastes and she quickly got up the courage to talk to the two aspiring musicians. Kim had just been handed two plates of roasted venison when Gracie's voice caught her attention.

"This is a song that we all know and love. It's one of my favorites." Gracie turned to the band and counted off a start.

_Our Hero, Our Here_

_Claims a Warrior's Heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn Comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Art_

_Believe, Believe the Dragonborn Comes_

Kim…every parent probably thought things like this but her eldest daughter had the most beautiful and melodious voice Kim had ever heard, something she had most definitely not inherited from Mom.

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, Beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed_

_And the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn comes_

A cheer erupted from the legionnaires in the tent. Faced with the prospect of entertainment, more legionnaires began pouring into the mess tent. Gracie conferred with the two musicians for a moment, smiled, and turned back to the crowd.

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone_

_For the Age of Agression is finally done._

_We'll drove out the Stormcloaks and restored what we own._

_With our blood and our steel we'll took back our home!_

The troops in the tent joined the chorus jubilantly. "DOWN WITH ULFRIC, THE KILLER OF KINGS! ON THE DAY OF YOUR DEATH WE DANCED AND WE SANG!"

_We're the Children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives_

_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies._

_This land is our land and we saw it wiped clean_

_Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!_

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone_

_For the Age of Aggression is just about done!_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She'd FINALLY done it! Gracie Anne Possible had gotten to perform in front of a crowd. Yes, it was in a video game and YES there were questions as to whether or not this was actually happening but…oh, if only Mary and the guys could've been here. The event had been over for two hours and her head was still buzzing. Though she tried to hide it, Mom was constantly chuckling at her daughter's euphoria. Well…phooey on her! She was living the dream!

"You sure as shooting didn't get your singing talent from ME," Kim detached her sword and sat on the cot adjacent to her daughter, unstrapping her armor and ready for a good night's sleep. Something was telling her that her limbs were sore enough that a repeat of the previous night's lack of sleep wouldn't be a problem. "You were great tonight Muffin. I'm very proud of you."

Wow…was Mom actually starting to forget Gracie sneaking away? This was great; Momma would require a little more work but if Gracie could get Mom on her side…

Mother quickly interrupted daughter's train of thought. "And just so you know, you're still grounded when we get back."

"How…but...how the heck do you do that?"

"Secret Mom powers," Did Mom always have to look so smug when she did that? Mom lifted the gambeson underneath her tunic. Her hand came to rest on a scar near her ribs, just below the right breast. Gracie had seen most of her mothers' "battle scars" and heard the stories but she couldn't recall that one in particular. "Gracie Anne, I just fell into saving the world. But once I found my stride, I was a lot like you. This…I was fifteen. Uncle Ron and I were tracking down a stolen safe and despite your Uncle's objections, I barged straight in…and straight into the blade of a knife. Had your uncle not been quick on his feet, there's a very real chance that neither of us would be here right now." Mom pulled Gracie off her cot and sat her down next to her. "You? There's no need for you to go through that…and neither Momma nor I would ever forgive ourselves if you did go through that."

"But Mom, you both keep treating me like I'm made of glass. You, Momma, and Abby taught me to handle anything that comes my way."

"I know Muffin, I know. But back at the game studio, I was walking into a very hostile area completely blind. That's something I've done many times but you have yet to do. Our family is a team and a team works together. You're still young and I need to know that I can trust you to follow instructions when Momma or I give them to you." Was she really this bad? Gracie…she understood this on an intellectual level but…sneaking away from the Cops seemed like a good idea at the time. George hadn't exactly been HAPPY to keep them occupied but…God, being a teenager sucked!

"I know Mom and I'm sorry."

Mom pulled Gracie closer and wrapped an arm around her. "You know, your Grandma is convinced that God is teaching me a lesson. If Grandma Possible knew HALF of the stuff that I actually got into…well, Momma's threats would be a picnic."

There was a knock on the tent post, pulling mother and daughter out of their bonding moment. A legionnaire ducked his head in. "Ma'am, Legate Xilef requests you come to the command tent."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The bandit rode right by the camp like a bat out of Hell. There were enough eyewitnesses that everyone was positive that the person was wearing bandit armor. Felix must have been slipping; the bandit ran right by him and he barely had time to loose a single arrow. The horse had looked either half mad or half terrified with the bandit fighting to just hang on.

"So the scouts are positive that no one else is near the camp?" Felix turned to Centurion Alfinn.

"I would bet my life on it." Alfinn nodded. "I don't know what he was attempting to do but…"

"What's going on?" Kim had finally turned up. Felix filled the seasoned world saver in on what had just occurred and it definitely seemed to be as suspicious for Kim as it was for Felix. If the bandit was scouting the camp, he was going so fast he wouldn't have been able to spot any useful details anyway. There were a few broken down forts and mines that were occasionally occupied by bandit forces but none of them would be stupid enough to attack an Imperial column, even in open country. The whole thing just…

Without warning, a gust of wind sprung up, rustling the branches, carrying a foul smell with it. The stench…was it…rotten eggs? As quickly as the smell had arisen, a rumble joined it from the sky; not quite thunder but…NO! Those three details…Dragon!

"Call out the forces!" Felix barked at the Centurion. He turned to Kim, the woman easily grasping the seriousness of the situation on Felix's look alone. "Kim, get Gracie and find cover. Find a bow and quiver if you can. We're about to be attacked by a Dragon. Gracie's familiar with the game so she's likely clued in to…"

An earth shaking roar sounded through the countryside and a great hulking beast plummeted from the clouds. Felix grabbed Kim and heaved them aside just as a jet of fire impacted where they had been moments before. "DRAGON!" Felix belted out, jumping to his feet and hauling Kim back up as well.

The camp became a whirlwind of activity. Legionnaires came pouring out of their tents, half dressed in their armor but weapons at the ready. Kim's eyes never left her and Gracie's tent as she began running. Two Possibles nearly collided as Gracie emerged from inside the tent with an arrow knocked. The teenaged archer spotted the dragon, drew the arrow and loosed. Gracie…Gracie looked downright composed. Either Gracie may be playing too many video games or…never mind! Kim needed to get her hands on a bow.

_Author's Notes:_

_I originally started writing this portion with them starting out at the Imperial Fort but I think it works a lot better with them start out from Riften, one of the major regions of Skyrim. In Malcolm's first appearance, he had trapped Ron and Zita in a World of Warcraft or Everquest knockoff with players from all over the world so I was very interested to allow Kim and Gracie to interact with the characters as if they were real humans. I think that really works and it's something I want to pursue further. Hope you're enjoying it so far. And heads up, Dragons are VERY hard to kill._


	5. Ch5: The First Leg to Whiterun

Gracie's whole world had ceased to exist. She may have been the only person alive in the world. The Legionnaires had fought bravely and brought down the dragon…but all that Gracie could see was the form of her mother, of the woman who had brought her into this world, lying on the ground and gasping in agony. As if it were played out on a projector, Gracie could see the ball of fire that had engulfed her mother's left arm and brought her to the ground.

Gracie cradled her mother's form in her arms, tears flowing like a river from her green eyes. "HELP HER; PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP HER!"

A pair of Legionnaires carrying a stretcher spotted the pair and rushed over. Taking every care so as not to cause Mom any pain, the pair secured her and trotted off to the field hospital that had been set up. Now…now Gracie felt completely alone. Through the grief, she could hear Momma's voice, what Momma would want her to do now.

"O Father of Mercies and God of all Comfort, our only hope in my time of need; I humbly beseech thee to behold, visit, and relieve thy servant for whom my prayers are desired. Look upon her with the eyes of thy mercy, comfort her with a sense of thy goodness; preserve her from the temptations of the enemy; and give her patience under her affliction. Please…Please…restore her to good health." Father Mitch…he always said that no matter where you were, God could hear your cries. He could hear your cries and give you the strength to endure. Well right now Gracie needed strength…and Mom needed help.

From somewhere off in the distance, Felix's voice pulled Gracie out of her prayer. Gracie looked up and saw the armor clad Felix guiding his horse through the damaged camp. Gracie jumped up and ran to the only other constant she had right now, engulfing him in a teary hug. "Felix…Felix…please….Mom's…she's going to be…"

Felix wrapped his arms around the young woman. Right now, she needed to cry it out. But thank God they had found Kim when they had and that Felix had had a bottle of Potion of Vigorous Healing in his saddlebag. The burns were severe and Kim would have a rough few hours of recovery ahead of her but she would walk away without a scratch. At least that was one question answered. What happened to the three of them in the game actually happened. Whenever the three of them killed a game character, it seemed to dematerialize but…well, dwell on that when there was time.

"Gracie, your Mom is going to be fine. I got to her in time and she's going to walk away without a scratch."

"Can…can I see her?" She sniffed and rubbed away her tears.

"She's unconscious right now; best to just let her rest." Felix needed something to keep Gracie's mind off of the present. "Listen, the troops need help recovering the arrows. Why don't you give them a hand? I'll come find you the moment your Mom wakes up."

Wow…Felix was genuinely surprised that Gracie agreed to that so quickly. As long as he could keep her busy, Felix wasn't too concerned about Gracie's emotional state. But all the same, probably best to keep an eye on her. As Gracie scampered off on her chore, Felix began mulling over the events of the night. The sun was coming up over the mountains in the distance and Felix was pleased to see that the damage to the camp was relatively minimal. That was nothing short of a miracle given the fact that the dragon in question had been an Ancient Dragon. But something about the night was really bugging Felix. When you looked at all of the night's events at once, the bandit riding by on a delirious horse and a dragon arriving shortly after…it was almost as if the bandit had led the horse directly to them. The way the game was programmed, Dragons always went after the biggest threat in the area and that certainly was them…but that wasn't something any of the game characters would know let alone comprehend. It had to be Malcolm! Only that SOB would know how to manipulate a dragon. And if he could do it once…as soon as they reached Whiterun, Felix had to get to The Blades or Gray Beards, SOMONE who could help him find and stop that nut.

"Legate? Is something wrong?"

Felix blinked and Centurion Alfinn came into focus. Huh…Felix was really in his own little world there for a moment. "Uh…yes…Alfinn, I'm fine. Listen…I don't think this was an accident."

"Sir…but…how?"

"That bandit who rode by the camp; that horse looked half mad but the rider looked to be in complete control. I think…I think that bandit may have been leading the dragon TO us." Alfinn still looked very skeptical…as he likely wood given the game's programming…but Felix knew in his gut that it couldn't be anything else.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The company buried their dead, funeral rites were given, and the camp prepared to move out. It may have been callous but all agreed that the worst thing that could be done would be staying here. The company's best chance was to get to Ivarstead, a natural halfway point between Riften and Whiterun. It wasn't close to any major roads but was the closest village. Dragon attacks were uncommon in villages and impossible in cities. Malcolm knew practically every backdoor in the game's programming, even programmed a few of them himself. But no matter which way Felix looked at it, there wouldn't be a way for Malcolm to alter the gaming code from inside the game itself. That meant that the safest places were the Skyrim's cities and towns.

Ivarstead was at the base of the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Tamriel, and also within range of High Hrothgar, the Temple of the Gray Beards. The Gray Beards…they were good men but would inevitably be very cryptic in their responses; they were essentially monks and the developers programmed them to speak in riddles, one of the more frustrating aspects of the game in Felix's opinion. That left The Blades, Skyrim's ancestral band of dragon hunters. Sky Haven Temple would be a little out of their way but if this had to be done, then it had to be done.

Gracie had hardly left Kim's side. Nearly all of the wounded were well enough to travel according to the physician so the Centurion gave orders for one of the wagons to be converted into an ambulance. The healing potion had done its work and Kim had regained consciousness shortly before the company had to stop for the night. Kim's memories of the event were a little hazy but Gracie perked right up in light of her mother's recovery. Felix didn't want to burden her with anything at the time but he looked forward to having someone to confer about their plans for getting out.

Thankfully Kim was well enough to make her contact with Shego. According to Kim, when last they encountered the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, Wade had been on the Kimmunicator, enabling him to contact Kim throughout their experience. Since Shego had been on the line, they had a line to the outside world. The trio slightly glossed over Kim's injuries. Felix had known Shego as a friend since around the time Gracie was born and throughout it all, the hardened former villain had been at her worst when her wife was injured or in pain. The twins were overjoyed to finally see their Mom again and that was a moral boost that Kim desperately needed. The news from Shego's end was positive though. Wade had a lead on Drakken. That meant that all they had to contend with in the game was Malcolm.

"Global Justice is putting a team together," Shego described. "I can't wait to get my hands on that blue schmuck!"

"Well…slap him upside the head for me," Kim chuckled, proud of herself for catching her language around Gracie. Kim raised the Kimmunicator screen and planted a kiss on her wife's image. "I love you Eme."

"I love you too Princess," Shego leaned in to return the kiss but then suddenly paused and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought about where you are," Shego choked out. "Play your cards right and you may actually wind up BEING a princess."

Uhhhhh…did her wife really just say that? Kim's arm had nearly been burned off and…oh brother; Kimberly Anne Possible really and truly did love her wife if she could deal with wisecracks like that.

"Har har," Kim couldn't hold back an eye roll. "I call you again when we get to the village tomorrow." The image winked out and Kim heaved a sigh.

"Don't blame me Mom," Gracie sniggered, brushing her hair in front of a mirror. "You married her."

It wasn't much but a pillow chucked in her daughter's direction made her feel a little better. Kim could remember complaining like Hell when her parents would chaperone class trips and events; GOD that was embarrassing…and when exactly did she BECOME her mother? Gracie never missed a chance to roll her eyes at her moms' expense. At least the twins were still in that stage where their parents were still up on pedestals. Please…Kim and Shego just had to savor every moment of that until the cursed puberty turned her girls into moody and impulsive lunatics.

Ivarstead proved to be a very picturesque little hamlet. The trip had been borderline routine; after a dragon attack their first night, the company was due for a bit of good fortune. While the company began setting up the camp on the far side of the village along the river, Kim, Felix, Alfinn, and the company quartermaster rode into the village to check in with the local guard and top off on supplies. The quartermaster had his own errands and after checking in with the local guard, Felix offered to buy the trio drinks at the local inn, the Vilemyr Inn. While the Temple of Mara smacked of an Anglican Church, the tavern was right out of the Middle Ages. Roasting meat, cold drinks, and good music permeated the room.

"A bottle of Black-Briar Mead and three glasses," Felix smiled as he pulled out a handful of coins, what everyone called septims, and slid them over. Three mugs were filled with the foamy beverage and raised in a toast. "To spouses and sweethearts."

"May they never meet," Alfinn chuckled through his mead.

Ah, the classic soldier's toast. Kim took a gulp of mead and swirled it around her mouth. While she was an abysmal cook, Kim had discovered she had a natural affinity for mixing drinks. Shego had taken her on a few wine tasting tours for her birthday, resulting in a few hazy hotel nights entangled in sheets, but also schooling her on savoring the flavor. She'd tried mead a few times and from what she knew, this wasn't too bad. She always was a fan of the sweeter side of alcohol.

Alfinn ducked off to request a song from the tavern bard, giving Kim and Felix a moment alone. "So it was Malcolm who sent the dragon our way?" Nobody was in ear shot and there was plenty of background noise but Felix had made it abundantly clear that dragon rumors could cause a panic. "Are we going to be plagued by them the whole way?

"Not if we move fast. The game is programmed so that Dragons can't attack cities and rarely attack villages. I'm positive Malcolm can't manipulate the game's code so we'll be safe in Whiterun. The tricky part is going to be the second leg from Whiterun to Solitude. Dragons are programmed to go after the biggest target. That means we'll want a smaller party. I think though that it might benefit us to make a little detour on the way though. There's a band of dragon fighters that we'll want to look up."

"I can't wait to get my fingers around that man!" Kim's grip tightened on her flagon.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"How many do you see?"

"Two guarding the entrance, another four on the north bank, which probably leaves another two inside the tower."

Of all the luck; Felix had been hoping that they wouldn't catch Valtheim Towers during a re-spawn but Lady Luck wasn't smiling at that particular moment. Every couple of months you could clear this fortress out and the next couple of months you'd be back to clear it out again. While testing the game, Felix had found it to be one of the more frustrating aspects of the game. But they had to get past in order to make it to Whiterun.

"Alright; Centurion, assemble ten of your best and have them ready in one hour. I'll lead the attack and clear the way."

From there, events moved like clockwork. Felix and the ten Legionnaires crept up to within bow range and dropped the two guards near the fire without making a sound. Alfinn wasn't kidding when he claimed these ten were his best. Even in full armor, all ten were moving as silently as mice. Now to make the insertion into the building. One of the Legionnaires peeked inside, spotted no one on the first floor and gave the signal to move into the building. One bandit was tapping a mead barrel. The other was up on the crow's nest. Both hit the floor without a fight and without a sound. Now…now they had to make the crossing to the next tower, a fifty foot concrete path and a hundred foot drop into open water. Three of the Legionnaires shed their armor and took up positions in the crow's nest. At least Felix and the others would have some cover while they made the crossing. He didn't really want to experience an "arrow to the knee". Felix was just past the halfway point when none other than the bandit chief herself exited through the doors. With a swift precision that would impress even the most seasoned archer, Felix knocked an arrow, drew to the cheek, and loosed an ebony arrow straight through her helmet. And when you cut off the head of the snake, the body died. At the sight of their leader lying on the ground, a band of cooks could've brought down the bandits.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Breathtaking; the city was nothing short of breathtaking. The towers and buildings sat upon the horizon as if taunting the party, beckoning them onward. It was slow moving with the company of soldiers but the time had come for the trio to bid them goodbye outside the gates of Whiterun. The gates groaned and creaked as the doors slid open…allowing Kim to step into actual 8th century Norway. This was Viking culture in its purest form. She knew that she probably looked foolish but Kim's eyes couldn't help but dart everywhere at once. My God, she must have looked like the world's worst tourist.

Mother and daughter fell into line behind Felix. Apparently Felix had a title in this region as well and protocol dictated that he pay his respects to the Jarl. Mother and daughter fell into line behind the "Thane" and continued to take in the sites. Most impressive of all though was the tree outside the temple. According to Felix, it was the sacred tree of Kynareth, the local temple. The tree had the most beautiful pink blossoms that Kim had ever seen. As the breezes wafted through the branches, it was as if the tree were waving to mother and daughter.

"That is so totally spankin," Gracie gasped, reaching up to touch a low hanging blossom.

"The Blessings of Kynareth be upon you child," A passing priest announced, seeing the young woman reach up to the blossoms.

"And also with you."

"Okay you two; let's go meet the Jarl." Felix suppressed a laugh. They really WERE the worst kind of tourists.

_Author's Notes:_

_Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Gracie has definitely experienced a lot for a fourteen year old but I still think she has more yet to discover her limits. I can't imagine children of Kim and Shego being any other way and the gray hairs Gracie is giving Kim most definitely ARE karma catching up with the redhead for her own teen years and freaking her own mom out. A quick note, "ebony" is a mineral used in The Elder Scrolls that can be used to make armor and weapons, considered to be one of the stronger classes of weapons and armor._


	6. Ch6: Mortality and Solitude

Breathtaking! That was the only word that seemed appropriate. Gazing upon the massive towers and walls of the city of Solitude, all Gracie could think about was King Arthur and the city of Camelot. Even T.H. White's writings fell short of what she was looking at. As she dismounted from the dappled horse and handed the reins to the stable hand, her eyes were riveted to the city. Had she not been pouring her entire focus onto the enormous city, she would've heard Felix and Kim sharing a few laughs at her expense.

Both as a world saver and a writer, Kim had traveled all over the world. She'd been to the ruins of Machu Picchu and traveled the ancient city of Ayutthaya. Solitude was indeed quite enormous but compared to some sites in the "real" world, Kim must have been a bit more used to it.

Felix gave the passwords to the guards at the gate and the trio was granted entrance. As amazing as the city was from the outside, it was another site entirely from the inside. Booths and peddlers lined the avenues, beckoning potential customers to the object that could make their day complete. Customers ranging from mothers with children, guards and soldiers, nearly every kind of person you could imagine was milling about. Without hesitation, Felix led the ladies into the throng, urging them to keep a hand on him so they didn't get lost in the mix. Kim and Gracie knew that they were headed to Proudspire Manor, the house that Felix's character had in the city. They had to change clothes. According to Felix, the first part of the mission they had to accomplish was to meet with the High Queen. It wouldn't be uncommon for Felix to appear before the Queen in full armor but Kim and Gracie, as new comers, would need more formal attire.

The streets twisted and circled through the commercial district and into the more residential areas. The small palaces looked to be very high end and fairly luxurious. Just short of what looked like a band of performing musicians, Felix pulled the girls to a halt and turned towards a door. Rummaging in his pouches, Felix unearthed a key and opened the door into what Kim assumed was a basement. Upon entering, Kim and Gracie were bombarded with a wave of unique smells and aromas. It was most definitely a basement; and Kim could see a wide variety of plants hanging from the ceiling. As they walked in further, she spotted what appeared to be a medieval chemistry set and shelves of even more bizarre objects, presumably used for potions.

"Jordis?" Felix called out. "Are you home?"

Felix had explained to Kim the relationship between Felix's character and an array of the other characters. Jordis had to be Felix's house carl, sort of like a personal assistant and bodyguard. Upon becoming a Thane in each of the local communities, the player was granted one. A feminine voice called from upstairs, confirming that she was indeed home. Felix led mother and daughter through the armory, and boy Kim had to raise an eyebrow and how well that was stocked, and up the stairs into the main floor and a very spacious living and dining room. Standing beside the table was who Kim assumed to the Jordis. Kim could see the same fiery spark in this woman that she found so attractive in her wife. This woman could more than handle herself and Kim half way wanted to get involved in a scuffle so Jordis could show her stuff. Felix made introductions and Jordis noticeably perked up at the mention of Gracie being an aspiring archer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Jordis bowed to the visitors and gestured towards the set table. "I received your message Jarl, that you'd be arriving with guests and set the table for four."

The smells of the potion room must have been lingering because Kim immediately noticed the smell of a seasoned steak. Oooooooh…she had no idea how hungry she was. All four sat down so Jordis could make a prayer to Mara and then dove into the meal that was set out. Who'd have thought something found in a video game could taste so good. The beef stake was cooked to perfection and the soup that had been prepared was wonderful; nothing on her wife's culinary masterpieces but wonderful none the less.

After the meal though, it was all down to business. Jordis, as a native of Skyrim and loyal citizen of the Empire, was appalled at what General Tullius had been plotting and was ready and eager to serve in whatever way her Thane deemed necessary. Felix and Kim would meet with the High Queen and with any luck, would confront General Tullius, a battalion of Solitude Guards at their back. Tullius had eyes and ears all over the city and likely knew that Felix had arrived and what he might be there for. It fell to Jordis to ensure Gracie's safety at Proudspire. Gracie was fairly indignant at "being left behind" as she saw it but bowed to her mother's wishes, remembering only too well the injuries Mom had suffered at the hands of a dragon.

"Besides, Jordis is considered one of the best archers in Skyrim," Felix mussed up the teen's hair, handing her the ebony bow she'd been using. "Between the two of you, you'll drop anything that comes your way."

Gracie took solace in that and retreated to Felix's armory, take stock of what she had at her disposal. That left Jordis to prepare Kim for her appearance at the royal court. Jordis spoke of her occasional appearances before being sworn to the service of her master and that anything in her wardrobe was at Kim's disposal. Jordis and Kim appeared to be roughly the same size; Jordis was a little bigger in the chest than Kim. But Kim was also pleased that they seemed to share the same color preference, Kim selecting a green gown with dark red lace. She tried it on and it fit quite well. Kim had gone through some difficult dress-ups for special occasions but this was like suiting up for a scuba dive. Kim heaved in a gasp as the strings were tied behind her back. Now, that just left the hair Yes, after several weeks in the saddle, Kim's flowing red locks had most definitely looked better. Jordis sat Kim down and using her brush, attempted to tame the snarls and snags. Urrrggghhh…if Jordis ever ran short of work, she'd be able to pry information with ease from any prisoner imaginable. Whoever said pain was beauty…Kim had a few choice words for the schmuck. She looked around the room and saw Gracie staring at her, at a loss for words.

"Mom…uh…wow," Gracie gasped from the corner. "You…you look beautiful." Her daughter ran to Kim's pack and whipped out the Kimmunicator and snapped a picture. Momma would absolutely loved this.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Just as the General had said they would; the newly arrived couple had left Proudspire Manor and were headed towards the castle. What they were to accomplish in the castle was not the bandit's concern. What WAS was the fact that they were a threat to General Tullius' plans to use Skyrim to unseat the Emperor. The coalition had come too far and no threat to their plans could be tolerated.

The bandit turned to his partner and motioned towards Castle Dour. "We're going to have to step up our time table. Return to the castle and tell the General that the targets are in the city."

His partner took off running, bobbing and darting through the crowds. His focus was drawn back towards Proudspire Manor. This was going to work. With the Thane and his guest in the castle, all that remained in the manor was the young girl. They would be in and out in minutes and by the end of the day Proudspire Manor would be a smoking pile of rubble. And where it stood, the bandit would build his mansion.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Announcing the arrival of Thane Xilef Tonnre and Lady Kimbra Tonnre."

No doubt about it; the woman before them was most definitely a Queen. Like nearly everything else Kim had seen, the Blue Palace was right out of a storybook. Upon entering, Knights and Courtiers bustled around the castle on a variety of errands. A passing servant agreed to lead them to the second floor to request an audience with Queen Elisif. There wasn't much on her schedule for the day, and with Felix's reputation, the pair was granted an audience with very little fuss. All of the courtiers in the Queen's presence turned to face them. Felix grasped his sword and took a knee while Kim gave as formal a curtsy as she could manage. She'd met royalty on occasion but was a little out of practice.

"Please rise, friends," Queen Elisif smiled and motioned for them to stand. Kim gazed upon the woman, very beautiful and living up to her name of "Elisif the Fair". But Kim could see a terrible weight upon her shoulders. Those deep blue eyes had seen a great deal, and certain things had grown to haunt her. "It is a great pleasure to see you again Thane." She rose from her throne and clasped Felix's shoulder, a beacon of poise and refinement. She turned to Kim. "I heard your name as 'Lady Kimbra Tonnre'; are you a relation of Xilef's?"

Thank God Felix had thought of that backstory. Kim began describing her days as a member of the Companions, how she had met and married Felix's merchant brother from Imperial homeland, and how she and her daughter had begun the adventure of overseeing her husband's affairs in the surrounding provinces. Nothing like a royal court to spread gossip; Kim's ears could pick up hushed whispers of "Valenwood" and "Companion".

"I sincerely hope I have the chance to make your lovely daughter's acquaintance," Queen Elisif sighed as she took her place back on her throne. "But what is it that brings you before us this day Thane Xilef?"

"I regret that my appearance before you is not a happy one," Felix looked around at the courtiers and came to a decision. "If it pleases you, I'd like this to remain between yourself, your steward, and house carl."

Elisif seemed unaffected by the news, though the wheels were turning in her head, and waved away those in the throne room. Once they were in a degree of privacy, Felix drew a bundle of folded parchment letters and handed them to the Queen.

"I have obtained evidence that proves General Tullius is plotting to overthrow the Empire." Queen Elisif's eyes grew as big as saucers as she read through the pages of Tullius' treachery. You could see the wheels turning inside her head. This was monumental news. There were always questions about who actually ruled Solitude, Tullius or Elisif. The two had fallen into an uneasy truce, one too afraid of the political ramifications of confronting the other. But this…with this new information, Tullius could be removed from the matter altogether. But even with this evidence, how far did the corruption within Castle Dour run?

"My Queen…I believe Thane Xilef is right," Falk Firebeard, Steward of the Blue Palace, looked through the papers and nodded his agreement. "But traitor or no, Tullius is still a dangerous figure. How…how are we to proceed?"

Felix already had a good idea of how to proceed…especially considering the fact that he knew the programing. The vast majority of the Legion was still loyal to Skyrim and the Empire. The key was Legate Rikke, the Lieutenant General of the Skyrim Legion. Throughout the game, Felix's character had done numerous missions alongside Rikke and had grown to be great friends. More importantly, her loyalty to Skyrim and the Empire was marrow deep. If she were presented with the evidence of Tullius' betrayal, she would help them in any way that she could. And with her would come the Legion.

"But my suspicion is that the General is aware I am in possession of this information," Felix continued. "I know that I can enter Castle Dour unnoticed but…I need guards to protect Proudspire Manor. If Grace were to come to harm…"

A castle Guard burst up the stairs, gasping for breath. "My Queen…in the city…bandits…"

"Calm yourself Guardsman; what's happened?"

"My Queen, somehow…Bandits have entered the city. They're attacking Proudspire Manor!"

All Kim heard was "Proudspire". Protocol be damned! She was headed out the door to her baby girl!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Uh, Jordis…I think something's happening in the street."

Young Grace was an absolute delight. Jordis had trained alongside many archery students and trained many herself. It was rare to find a student so absolutely eager to learn. Her mother had already seemed to provide her with a good degree of fighting training but the young student had really taken to the bow, one of her specialties. Jordis had set up a small firing range in the armory and the pair had spent a lovely afternoon honing her skills. While practicing, Grace attempted to dig out every story that Jordis possessed. It was as if Jordis had suddenly discovered a younger sister.

The pair dined on leftover stew from the midday meal and had retreated to a perch on the roof to watch the sunset. Jordis peaked over the edge of the roof to see what Gracie was looking at…and her breath caught. Bandits…those were BANDITS within the city walls! Unless she missed her guess, at least twenty bandits were headed towards the manor house. This had to be what Thane Xilef was talking about. How they got into the city could wait; she had to act fast. The mob would soon be upon them; no time for her to don her armor. Sword and shield; that was all that she would have time to get. Grace could provide cover with a bow from the roof; plenty of cover. But her primary concern was to protect Grace.

"Grace, stay here and stay down."

Jordis ducked back into the manor house and made a bee line for the armory. Grace had left her ebony bow and quiver of arrows down there and Jordis' ebony war axe and shield should be hanging on the wall. The seasoned warrior hefted her shield off the wall stand and looped the axe around her belt. Two arrow quivers, Grace's bow, and one of the Thane's spare bows were hefted onto her back and she headed back up the stairs. If they acted quickly, Jordis and Grace would be able to thin the ranks and keep them from entering the manor house. At Jordis' call, Grace lifted her bow, quiver, and Jordis' shield.

"When I say drop, throw yourself down," Jordis knocked an arrow, drew it to her cheek, and took aim. With a loud _thunk,_ the ebony arrow flew from the archer's bow and into the crowd. Jordis had enough time to see a bandit drop before she took cover. Thank Mara for the fact that Proudspire was so tall; she could hear the arrows impacting into the manor wall. Grace leapt up and loosed an arrow into the crowd. Horns around the neighborhood began sounding , thankfully signifying that the City Guard knew what was happening and would respond as quick as possible.

"Jordis…they're inside!" Grace breathed, searching for another target.

BLAST IT! It was only a matter of time. She'd have to make a stand below the roof hatch. The only way up was the staircase so anyone trying to get to the top would be bottlenecked. "Grace, you stay here and keep thinning them out. You're up high but be careful; they could still get lucky."

Grace looked like she was about to object but quickly swallowed her words and nodded. Jordis hefted up her shield, loosed her war axe, and leapt down to the third floor. The seasoned warrior took a battle stance just in time to meet two bandits making their way up the stairs. The poor fools actually tried to strike her with iron weapons. The impact was barely even felt on her shield arm.

"You call yourself a Nord?"

With a great heave, Jordis knocked their swords aside and sliced at one with the axe blade. With the reflexes of the skilled warrior that she was, she used the motion to hammer the other bandit with the spiked end. With a fleshy crunch, the bandit collapsed to the floor. But they were only the first. Jordis HAD to buy time until help could arrive.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Nothing about this felt right.

Rikke White Mane had been a loyal soldier of Legion for almost fifteen years. She'd traveled all over Skyrim, seen and done many things, some that continued to haunt her. But through all of her experiences, she was comforted by the fact that what she was doing was for the good of Skyrim. And she had thought that General Tullius had felt the same way. But of late, something had seemed to change within the General. Where once he was fiery, pragmatic, and brave, he now seemed…well…bitter, bitter and obsessive. He was now insisting on questioning the loyalty of those that Rikke knew to be true and faithful. For better or worse, the Legion had eyes and ears all over the city…but to turn those eyes and ears on one of their own? On Legate Xilef no less? The man had done more for the Empire in Skyrim than any one person in Skyrim. If there was anyone whose loyalty should've been unquestioned…this just felt wrong.

She saluted the Legionnaire posted outside her door and entered her private quarters, ready to get acquainted with her bed. She must have been very concerned because she felt an enormous weight lift when she shed her armor and placed it on the dummy. Had her armor always felt that heavy?

"Come to me, Kynareth," The tired soldier knelt before her bed and offered up a prayer. "For without you, I might not know the mysteries of the world, and so blind and in terror, I might consume and profane the abundance of your beautiful treasures."

"For when you doubt, look to the Heavens. For there, I shall always be with you."

With the reflexes of a warrior, seasoned over many years, Rikke unearthed the short-sword she kept under her bed. This intruder would not be long for…wait…Xilef? Xilef had broken into her quarters? What in the name of Kynareth was going on here?

"Xilef, what is going on here? General Tullius has ordered you watched and…"

"Rikke, we don't have a lot of time," Xilef pulled what turned out to be a sheaf of parchment from his pocket and handed them to her. "There's really no easy way to say this so I will just come out with it. Tullius is plotting to overthrow the Empire."

Her whole world was shaken. As she read through the records of Tullius' activities, the bottom fell out of her stomach. Tullius had seemed different recently but…never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought….Tullius couldn't…but the evidence was right there before her eyes. This…this had to be stopped. Tullius HAD to be stopped before this tarnished the honor of the entire Legion. She needed to call the troops to action! She…

Xilef must have been able to read her thoughts because he shook her out of her internal panic. "Rikke, you need to keep your head. Trust me; the majority of the Legion is still loyal to the Emperor. From what I've been able to see, Tullius has been recruiting bandits and outlaws to do all of the work. A group of them already attempted to burn down Proudspire."

So that had been what was going on?

Xilef motioned back towards the shadows and a pair of armor clad women, an older one a few years younger than Rikke and the other quite obviously a young aspiring warrior, both of them with the brightest red hair Rikke had ever seen. "We can do this quick and clean. This is my brother's wife Kimbra and their daughter Grace. If you can get the three of us into Tullius' quarters, I swear to Mara that we will put an end to this once and for all."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Felix had his suspicions but the guards posted outside Tullius' chamber had confirmed it. Rikke had escorted the trio through the quick route through Castle Dour to Tullius' quarters and held up at the sight of the guards posted outside. Tullius NEVER had guards posted outside his quarters. Furthermore, simply by the way the guards carried themselves, both Felix and Rikke could tell that though they were wearing Legion armor, the two were most definitely NOT Legionaries. Felix and Kim were quite stealthy and fell upon the two like lighting. With swift blows to the head from the flats of their swords, the two dropped the guards like sacks of feed. Upon further examination, the bandit tattoos covering their arms was all the confirmation that was needed.

"Rikke, return to your quarters. My gut tells me you shouldn't be here for this. If you don't hear from us in an hour, give the evidence to your commanders and turn them loose."

"Why did you send her away?" Try as she might, Kim couldn't see the logic in sending the Legate away.

"Kim…I think Malcolm is General Tullius." Felix dug out a lock pick and began going to work on the door. The more he thought about it, it was the only thing that made sense. The dragon attack on the Legion camp…only a programmer would know about the trick with dragons and it was a bandit that had pulled it off. The attack on Proudspire manor, over twenty bandits had nearly gotten their hands on Gracie. And now…two bandits outside the General's quarters? With a faint click, the doors gave…and Malcolm stood before them, burnished steel armor gleaming and red cape flowing behind him. Standing behind him were three bandit chiefs clad in unfortunately sturdy looking plate armor.

Kim Possible was oblivious to all of this. This man…this man had sent bandits to do God knows what to her baby girl. All those years ago, she and Ron had let this man go…she would NOT be making this mistake again. She wanted to feel his warm blood drenched over her sword and wrist…and God have mercy on those who would stand in her way.

"I was beginning to think you'd never get here," The smugness dripping from Malcolm's voice was such that you just wanted to slug him. "Dr. Drakken will be so pleased to discover that I disposed of you with my own two hands. Together we will bring about a new…"

A scream of pain erupted from Malcolm's mouth as a black shafted arrow sprouted from the armor chink in Malcolm's left shoulder. As fast as she had fired, Gracie had another arrow drawn to her cheek. "Monologuing is SOOOOO last Wednesday."

Had…had her daughter really just done that? That…that was pretty darn impressive; Kim wasn't sure exactly WHAT she expected but had to feel a good deal of pride at her daughter. Where the bowshot had seemed to move in slow motion, events rapidly began picking up speed as Malcolm shouted for the bandit chiefs to attack them. The elder Possible leapt into a combat stance, ebony sword and dagger released from their sheaths. The dagger blocked the first sword blow and the seasoned fighter used the motion of the blow to slash at an opening in the bandit chief's defenses. The plate armor put up slight resistance but Kim felt the blade dig into her opponent's flesh. For being a "chief" the fighter wasn't very skilled. The man cried in pain and left an opening big enough for Kim to chuck her dagger through the man's helmet and square between the eyes.

Felix meanwhile had been throwing a series of blows that the chief was struggling just to repel. If Felix could keep up the pace, it was only a matter of time. The chief caught a lucky break and managed to hold Felix's sword up and tried to use his weight to force an opening. Felix was having none of that though. Without warning, Felix's free hand burst into flames and a fiery beam shot through helmet's eye slits and burned out the other side.

Cheetahs would've envied the speed at which Gracie had managed to move. While she didn't have a sword free, she'd succeeded in turning her opponent into a pin cushion. With each impact, her opponent seemed to grow madder and thankfully only left more openings. _THUNK…THUNK…THUNK_. With one final arrow, the bandit chief crumbled to the ground and dematerialized. Another one; there HAD to be another one…Gracie's arms were pressed to her sides and her bow clattered to the ground. Frack it…Malcolm had gotten a hold of her.

Kim whipped around with sword point aimed squarely at Malcolm. "Drop it! Drop the sword or I swear I will snap her slender neck!"

"Muffin…it's going to be okay…Malcolm, I'm going to ring your scrawny neck!"

Okay…this was a sticky situation. Mom and Felix didn't have an opening anywhere. Gracie could feel the tips of her finger tips brush against the ebony dagger sheathed on her leg. Alright; if she could just…reach…AHAH! Her fingers grasped the leather-wrapped hilt and drew it, driving the blade as hard as she could into Malcolm's upper leg. With a great cry of pain, Malcolm lost his composure and threw Gracie to the ground.

That was all the opening that Kim needed. Maybe it was the game getting to her but with a cry of _FUS…RO…DA_, Kim leapt at Malcolm and drove her blade through Malcolm's armor and into his torso. The blade sunk through flesh and bone, spraying across Kim's face and anything else in the vicinity. This…this was what she wanted, to feel the warmth of the blood of the one who tried to kill her daughter.

"Kim? Kim, snap out of it."

Kim rose from Malcolm's corpse, pulse pounding, heart thumping a mile a minute and threatening to burst from her chest. Saucer-sized eyes were riveted to the corpse of the one who had once been called Malcolm Needius. As the adrenaline began to subside, the reality of what Kim had done had begun to sink in. Malcolm…he wasn't dematerializing like all the others. This…this was for real. She had held Malcolm's life in her hand and had snuffed it out like the flaming wick of a candle. She looked around at her environment…Oh God! Gracie had witnessed the whole thing. Her fourteen year old daughter had witnessed her take a human life.

The sword fell from Kim's hand, clattering to the ground. She…she needed to hold Gracie in her arms. What…what did Gracie think of her? She looked as if she were in shock, hesitant to move. Gracie quickly recovered herself and ran into her mother's arms.

"Gracie…I love you…I love you so much," Kim gasped, hugging her daughter as tightly as she could.

Without warning, a brilliant blue light erupted around all three. All vision was whited out.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Gracie shot up in bed, gasping for breath and dripping in a cold sweat. She…the last thing she remembered was Mom, covered in Malcolm's blood…AARRRRGGHHH…NEW IMAGE! NEW IMAGE! Her head jumped around in all directions. Where…where was she? This was most definitely NOT Skyrim. It looked like she was in some kind of bunk room. In the bed next to her…it was MOM! The fourteen year old threw herself out of bed and ran to her mother's side.

"Mom! Mom, get up! We're…we're somewhere new."

Her mother snapped up as if she had awoken from a nightmare. Where…What…Gracie; knelt beside her was Gracie. Kim grabbed her daughter in a hug. "Oh Thank God! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Mom…Mom, I'm fine," Gracie struggled; she was fine but right now she was more concerned with where the trio was now. "We're somewhere new. The game has changed."

Without warning, the door to their bunk slid open and in rushed Felix…wearing something that Gracie had never expected to see. The man standing before mother and child was clad in an orange flight suit with what appeared to be a life support system on the chest. She…Gracie had only ever seen that kind of suit in the movies! She knew; Gracie KNEW that from this moment on…Momma was going to be SO jealous.

_Author's Notes:_

_So ends the Skyrim chapter of Game On! I hope you all enjoyed. Kim and Shego have always seemed to grapple with the idea of taking a life but like mother bears protecting their cubs, when their children are in danger, God help the poor schmucks who stand in their way. I think Gracie witnessing her mother take a life is an important step in her journey to be her mothers and kind of a dose of reality._

_P.S. Anybody have an idea what the next game is going to be? _


	7. Ch7: A Rogue Sky

Are you freaking KIDDING?! Shego Possible had been a devotee of Star Wars since she was six years old. She'd gone trick or treating as Princess Leia three times, one for every movie. She had a signed photo of Billy Dee Williams giving George Lucas a fist bump. She alone knew the intricacies of Kashyykan mating rituals and courtship. To put it simply, Shego was the biggest Star Wars fanatic in three states in either direction (Provinces if you headed north into Canada). So given her laundry list of credentials and qualifications…WHY then wasn't SHE the one who got sucked in to the N64 smash hit _Star Wars: Rogue Squadron_? WHY God, must she be tested this way?

Emily Possible came scampering down the stairs and into the kitchen, wrapping her little arms around Momma's legs in a hug. "Hey sweetie; you ready for breakfast?"

A gurgling rumble from the seven year old's stomach proved to be answer enough to that. Emily giggled and rubbed her wasn't ready for Momma's cooking? And today was poached egg day, Emily's favorite. "Momma, when are Mom and Gracie going to be back?"

"Well, we're not too sure," Shego sighed, placing her daughter's plate in front of her. If only she had a concrete answer to give the little girl. "But they're safe and will be back as soon as they can."

Abby chased Zoe down the stairs, almost seeming to herd her towards the kitchen table. Plates were put in front of everybody and the four ladies joined hands to pray. "Dear Heavenly Father, please bless this food to our bodies," Shego began, bowing her head. "Guide and protect us; but especially guide Mom and Gracie on their journey and bring them safely back to us. We ask these things in the name of our savoir, Jesus Christ. Amen."

Typical growing girls; the food seemed to literally vaporize from the plates, as did the girls from their seats. Twin bundles of energy made a beeline back up the stairs to whatever activity the two had cooked up together. That left Mother and Nanny to kvetch in the kitchen over their cups of coffee. "So where are they now?" Abby asked, carrying the dirty dishes to the sink.

Shego grumbled and began rubbing her temples. "I don't want to talk about it."

Abby turned and began examining Shego's face. All of her experience as a Secret Service agent, all of her time as a Global Justice agent, went into identifying the source of her employer and friend's frustration. Abby Normal had known Kim and Shego Possible for fourteen wonderful years and in that time, it had become clear that Shego was abysmal when it came to hiding the fact that she was frustrated, at least around the house. Factoring in all of the signs and all of the background knowledge on the subject, there was only one possible, albeit hilarious, answer. "They're in a Star Wars game, aren't they?"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Shego threw her arms up into the air. "I will NEVER forgive Kimmie for this!"

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Gracie, you've got a TIE on your six o'clock!"

You don't say? And the stinker wasn't an amateur either. Gracie threw her A-Wing into a bank around the gas platform. She juked and jived but the sucker was on her tight. _COME ON,_ she admonished herself. _Momma could shake this joker easy._ There was nothing for it. She couldn't shake this guy. She needed help! Felix was currently peppering the Imperial tibbana gas containers and…wait a minute! She chanced a glance at the platform and thank God they were attacking one that was almost entirely owned by the Empire. That meant a very minimal risk to the civilian containers. Her fighter was small enough, she could do it. The tiny A-Wing banked towards the platform.

"Gracie Possible…I hope you're not thinking about doing what I think you're going to do," Mom's voice crackled over her headset.

This would be her best run yet. She flipped her fighter sideways and slipped between two canisters. Easy now…no sudden movements…she had to be careful here. Her hands were steady and she could see the TIE Interceptor struggling to keep it steady. Aaaaand…THERE; a break in the containers! This was going to be tight but…the A-Wing slipped through and out of the maze. The seconds seemed to drag out forever…and there was the explosion! SPANKIN; SHE PULLED IT OFF! Her rear display showed the exploding fighter had also destroyed three Imperial containers.

"For the love of…Gracie Anne Possible, I want you on my wing and I want you to STAY there!"

That little daredevil was going to make her an old woman before her time. Of all the games Felix could've had on that hard drive…it HAD to be _Rogue Squadron_? Kim could remember Ron and Felix blowing numerous hours on that game when they were in high school. And Eme…sometimes the former villain and now world saver and school teacher acted like she was a freaking Jedi. She thought back to that day when Gracie was five and Eme had sat her down to watch _A New Hope_…ARRRRGGHHHHH; WHY didn't she nip that in the butt? Though Eme would undoubtedly throw a fit, Kim wished that Abby had had more influence and turned the little adrenaline junky into a Trekki. At least THAT didn't have any dogfights that she was aware of.

Thankfully the mission proceeded swiftly after that. The Imperials' tibbana gas operation was obliterated and the four-A-Wing squadron put a massive dent in the TIE fighter squadron. Kim was thankful though when the R2 unit finally brought the fighter to a soft landing in the hanger bay of the Mon Cal heavy carrier. She hopped out of the cockpit, hit the ground, and took a deep breath. Solid ground; it felt SO good to be on solid ground again; even if they were technically in orbit around a planet.

"I guess somebody's an ace now," Felix laughed as he ran up to pat his friend on the back.

"Please tell me that we're almost done with this one," Kim sighed, rubbing her temples. "She thinks she's Evel Knieval, she's more like her Momma than my nerves can take…just PLEASE let there be no flying in the next game."

There was no talking with Gracie. Kim had seen that same look of euphoric triumph in her wife dozens of times and knew that it was a waist of energy and nerves trying to talk sense to her daughter. The trio marched down the halls of the carrier and halted at the bunk room Kim and Gracie were sharing. A long soak in a hot bath; that was what Kim needed. The bath had to wait as the Kimmunicator began chiming almost immediately upon entering; was it time to check in with Eme already? Kim snaked the device and smiled as an image of her beautiful wife materialized on screen.

"I blame YOU," were the first words out of Kim's mouth. "Your daughter is going to make me an old woman before my time and it is ALL…YOUR…FAULT!"

"Geez Mom; I couldn't shake him. What was I supposed to do?"

"GRRRRRR, why don't you and Felix go play in the hanger," Kim growled, motioning to the door with her free hand. "This is my private kvetch time with Momma. No daredevils allowed." Not needing to be told twice to go examine spaceships, Gracie darted out of the room towards Felix's bunk, leaving Kim alone with the Kimmunicator. "I'm gaining a whole new respect for what a single mother has to go through."

"Woman who can do anything," Eme chuckled, parroting back her wife's nickname. "I have the utmost confidence in the durability of your nerves. Has Felix made any progress on how long it will take you to escape the dimension?"

Felix had spent a good deal of time between missions wracking his brain for any answers that he could; running through what he had on the hard drive, the kind of games Malcolm would've been likely to pick. It was strictly a guess but Felix was fairly sure that they were nearing the end of their adventure. With the exception of _Rogue Squadron_ and _Skyrim_, Felix had the coding for two other games that Bethesda had been recruited to assist with sequels for. So providing that Malcolm hadn't added anything of his own creation, two games from now the trio should rematerialize at the Bethesda building.

"Oooooh Shego Possible, when we get home, so help me, I am going to rip those clothes off of you," Kim purred, closing her eyes and visualizing her ambitions. "You're going to be bowlegged for a week afterwards."

"Uhhhhh…will you wear the gold Princess Leia bikini?" Eme's cheeks began taking on that bruised purple color that indicated the blood was rising to her cheeks. Kim couldn't help but love the woman she'd married. Neither one could quite figure out how Kim had gone from a shy newlywed to an utter wildcat…or how Eme had developed a bit of a shy streak about a few fantasies she'd wanted to try out.

"Ohhhhhh Mistress Jedi, I long to show my gratitude for your liberating me from the clutches of vile Jabba the Hutt," Kim brought the screen to her face and planted a juicy kiss on the screen. God willing, she'd be kissing the real thing very soon. "Anyway, enough with the crazy animal love; are the twins okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fine," Where Shego's cheeks were purple, now they were bordering on black. "They miss you both."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Sirens began blaring, pulling mother and daughter Possible out of their sweet sleep in their bunks. Kim looked in every direction she could. What…what was happening? The siren meant battle stations. Her daughter was already halfway dressed in her flight suit, ready for an attack. Once both were dressed, they nearly ran into Felix in the hallway, coming to rendezvous with them.

"What's happening?" Kim called to Felix as they began running towards the hanger bay.

"This…this is the Battle of Thyferra," Felix huffed, turning a corner and entering the hanger bay. "This is the final battle in the main storyline. Seerdon's been planning this since his first appearance in the game."

"Moff Seerdon's launched his attack on Thyferra," Commander Skywalker began. "Expect TIE Interceptors, Bombers, turrets, and AT-ST Walkers… a LOT of them. Squads, stay together; watch each other's backs. We CANNOT loose Thyferra! The people down there are depending on us! TO YOUR SHIPS!" Felix and the Possible women made a move towards their X-Wings when Commander Skywalker pulled them aside. "Third Squad, R&D just finished refurbishing three beauties in hanger two. The controls are near identical to your X-Wings so you should have no problem piloting them."

Refurbished Ships? Right before a mission like this? Kim may not have had any experience in the Navy or Air Force, nor with planning large scale attacks…but this seemed to be a very unusual move given the circumstances. What was the point in programing something like this? One of the deck hands led them away off towards hanger two. Waiting for the pilots were three bright yellow fighters. Something about those ships seemed very familiar. It definitely had to do with the films but Kim couldn't quite place it. Then it hit her! These were the fighters used in _The Phantom Menace_. When the main characters returned Naboo to take back the planet, Kim remembered a fleet of them being sent off to destroy the Trade Federation ship orbiting the planet. How did these end up in the game?

Felix on the other hand looked like they'd been given the greatest gift imaginable. Needing little motivation, Felix ran up into the cockpit, Gracie not far behind. Kim climbed in and gave orders for her R2 unit to begin the start-up sequence.

"Felix, what's with the new ships?"

"I STILL can't believe this," Felix sounded downright giddy. "There's a cheat code in the game that gives you this ship. It's got the shields of a Y-Wing, the speed of an A-Wing, and the weapons of an X-Wing! This…this is going to be fun!"

Uh…wow; sometimes Kim swore that Felix and Ron were exactly the same as when they were in high school.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

This fighter was like nothing Gracie had ever piloted before. The maneuvers they were pulling off…the firepower…Momma was REALLY going to be POed when she heard about this. And Gracie was supremely thankful for the fighters because Commander Skywalker hadn't been kidding when he'd told them about what they'd be facing. Every direction she looked, there seemed to be enemies. A pilot had to be constantly on their toes, never knowing when a blaster bolt from a turret might score a lucky hit.

"Gracie, Kim, I've got two Interceptors on my tail," Felix's voice crackled over her headset. "Where are you guys?"

Gracie keyed up a line to Mom. "Do you see him?"

"I've got him," Mom replied. "Follow me in."

It was a testament to Felix's flying skills that he wasn't blown out of the sky yet. Gracie and Kim managed to close the distance relatively quickly. Darn it; blasters were out. Neither pilot could risk shooting without hitting Felix. Thankfully Gracie's fighter was equipped with seeker torpedoes. The LED reticule began searching for a target and began beeping when it acquired a target.

"I got the left Mom," Gracie offered, running her finger along the trigger. "You got right?"

"Rogues 12 and 13 have sweet lock."

Bright read torpedoes shot out and reduced the Interceptors to piles of rubble. "THANK you," Felix sounded near exhaustion. "Form up on me. We've got three Walkers attacking civilians not far from here."

Gracie and Kim took up positions on Felix's wings and followed him to the target area. This…wasn't going to be easy. Gracie and her mom had already taken down a walker and it took A LOT to take it out. Felix reported that he was still full on torpedoes and had a good lock on the first. It turned out that there was also a field post and gun turret in the area. Kim peeled off from the formation and left the first walker to the others. Felix unleashed the torpedo and Gracie hammered down with her blasters. The "chicken walker", as they were jokingly known as, burst in a fiery explosion.

"You're up hotshot," Gracie had to laugh. Felix had told her how he and Uncle Ron had grown up with this game and this had to be a dream come true.

"This is Rogue 12; I've taken severe damage and am going down!"

Gracie's heart suddenly leapt into her throat. Mom…Mom was going down? The signal was incredibly sporadic on the radar but Gracie HAD to get there. Where was she? Gracie scanned every bit of sky that she could see. A few moments later she had managed to spot the smoke trail from Mom's fighter. By that time, Gracie could easily spot her mother's landed fighter on the ground. Oh THANK YOU; she'd managed to land unharmed. Gracie had half a mind to land her fighter and check on Mom but with all the enemy fighters around…the teenager ALREADY had a running tab for the weeks she'd be grounded when they got back.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Muffin," Mom's voice crackled across the headset. "So not the drama. Felix, I'm a sitting duck down here with only a pistol. Where's the weapons storage on this thing?"

"There should be a removable panel just behind the cockpit," Felix answered, forming up on Gracie's wing. "Lift it up and inside there should be a blaster rifle with ammo and a half dozen thermal grenades."

Okay…so maybe there were some rare occasions when Eme's or Felix's or even Ron's encyclopedic knowledge of Star War came in handy. Kim was willing to admit that as she hefted out the rifle, a belt of ammo clips, three grenades, and what looked to be a pair of timed demolition packs. She took a quick look around and couldn't spot any threats in the immediate area. She was well below the turret that shot her down. She tore off the top half of her flight suite, giving her a better range of motion, and began belting the ammo and grenades to her torso.

Now…Gracie and Felix had the sky but that turret up the hill that shot Kim down was already starting to give the two troubles. Let's see…the hill wouldn't be that difficult of a climb. The first step would be to make her way to the rear of the turret. It was a decently steep hill but not so steep that it would require climbing gear. The barest hint of red peeked over the edge, surveying the land before her. Two storm troopers were standing guard outside the turret; four milling about the field post. How did she want to attempt this? Rushing them…no, that would be too chancy. Even with the horrible accuracy she remembered from the films, as she took out one position, fire from the other could easily overwhelm her. It looked like her best option was the demo packs.

"Felix, what's the blast radius on a standard rebel demo pack?"

"Well, they're primarily used for breaching armored doors or vehicles so…I'd venture pretty good."

"Okay; I'm at the field post and gun turret about thirty yards behind you. The fighter had a pair of demo packs as well as the rifle and grenades. I think I can take both out."

"Kim, make sure you put the charges on the rear side of the building. The charge should blow a good deal of debris outward and clear a path for you."

Okay…she was in a blind spot. That was good. Kim crept over the lip of the hill and made a quick dash for the rear of the building. The demolition pack looked to be like anything you'd find in the real world so Kim had no trouble setting it up. She'd have to remember to send a letter of thanks to Betty Director for that combat demolition course she badgered Kim into taking. Both packs were firmly secured to the wall, set for ten seconds, and the newly minted rebel commando ducked back over the lip of the hill. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…ONE! An enormous fireball seemed to vaporize the other side of the building, spewing chunks of metal in all directions but the rear. She couldn't give them any time to regain their bearings. Kim jumped back over the hill and took aim with the rifle. The demo packs had really done their job as Kim met very little resistance. Making her way through the debris, the seasoned fighter put three rounds into anything that moved. The range on the rifle was actually quite impressive. The two guards outside the turret dropped like a sack of grain.

Now…how was she going to make her insertion into the turret? She'd already used the charges…which left the grenades. After a quick inquiry, Felix informed Kim that the standard issue thermal grenade was actually magnetic when activated and immediately adhered to any metallic surface it came into contact with. Okay…she'd see if two would do the job. The grenades began emitting a high pitched squeal and were immediately chucked at the door. The only cover proved to be the adjacent side of the turret. With a loud boom, Kim Possible darted around the corner just in time to burn a hole through a very shocked storm trooper.

_Wait a sec…I've got a perfectly good gun turret here. Why blow it up?_

It was like something out of _The Matrix_. It was as if the knowledge of how to operate this hunk of machinery had been downloaded directly into her mind. Kim climbed upwards onto the gunner's chair and began checking the systems. All was in order so Kim began shifting the turret towards the battle her daughter and friend had found themselves locked in. "This is Rogue 12, coordinates 279.06 by 578.22. I have commandeered Imperial gun turret at that location." Bright green bolts of energy began spewing out of the barrels, searing through the armor of the remaining chicken walker and igniting a fiery explosion. "Scratch one Chicken Walker. Repeat, scratch one Chicken Walker!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Thankfully I finally got over my Triple Threat writer's block and was able to finish this story. With Shego being such a Star Wars fanatic, I couldn't think of anything more unfair than for Kim and Gracie to wind up in Rogue Squadron, one of my absolute favorite video games growing up._

_Star Wars Rogue Squadron is the copyrighted property of Lucas Arts and is used without permission but strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes._


End file.
